Brisée
by Plume Violette
Summary: "Ils l'avaient enfin retrouvée. Shaw était vivante.Les quelques instants qui suivirent semblèrent emplis de grâce. La réalité, cependant, reprit trop rapidement ses droits."
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! J'ai commencé par suivre Person of Interest d'un vague oeil. J'ai surtout accroché au courant de la saison 3, en particulier à cause du personnage de Shaw (sans doute la sociopathe inavouée qui sommeille au fond de moi). Et puis petit à petit, Finch, Root, Reese... et le potentiel incroyable de l'évolution des rapports humains dans ce contexte d'intelligence artificielle. Donc, voilà... j'ai écrit! Et je partage, en espérant que ça vous plaise. J'ai prévu 5 chapitres. Bonne lecture! Violette**_

D'un coup de talon, Reese fit sortir de ses gonds la dernière porte de l'entrepôt. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et sonda le regard de Root. C'était la seule pièce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore explorée. Leur dernière chance. La jeune femme serra la mâchoire et hocha la tête avant de passer le seuil de la porte, une arme dans chaque main.

La pièce était immense, sombre et vide. Root baissa les armes et se prépara pour la suite.

Le désespoir fulgurant, la douleur, le noir.

Elle n'essaya pas de lutter, c'était chaque fois ainsi, elle l'avait accepté depuis longtemps. En revanche, elle ravala ses larmes. Ça, ce serait pour plus tard, quand elle serait seule.

Alors qu'elle tentait de réguler sa respiration, devenue chaotique sous l'assaut des émotions qui l'agitaient, elle nota du coin de l'œil que Reese explorait la pièce. Soudain il s'arrêta net dans un recoin sombre de la salle et se baissa.

\- Root ! appela-t-il d'une voix à la fois pleine d'urgence et d'incrédulité.

La jeune femme ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle était déjà partie. Loin, trop loin dans l'abîme de douleur et de souffrance. Mais Reese l'interpella à nouveau, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Dans les rares rais de lumière qui traversaient l'espace, Root distingua une silhouette étendue à même le sol.

Comme un automate, elle se mit en mouvement. En s'approchant, elle nota la petite taille et les longs cheveux noirs, qui semblaient trahir l'identité de leur propriétaire.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, chercha dans le regard de Reese une confirmation, une infirmation. Quelquechose.

Mais son expression était indéfinissable. Il se poussa simplement de côté. Une invitation.

Lentement, Root contourna le corps, et s'agenouilla. D'une main tremblante, elle écarta quelques mèches de cheveux, découvrant le visage de celle qu'elle recherchait depuis si longtemps. Contre la paume de sa main, elle sentit un souffle chaud.

\- Sameen…

Ils l'avaient enfin retrouvée.

Shaw était vivante.

Les quelques instants qui suivirent semblèrent emplis de grâce.

La réalité, cependant, reprit trop rapidement ses droits.

\- Il faut bouger Root, on ne peut pas rester ici.

L'ex-militaire avait raison, évidemment. Root se trouva pourtant incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Elle était arrivée au terme de sa quête. Le seul but qui avait dirigé sa vie ces derniers mois était atteint. L'énergie du désespoir, qui l'avait maintenue en vie jusqu'ici, venait de la quitter. Elle se sentait paralysée.

Elle hésita à tenter de réveiller Shaw. Etait-elle droguée ? Simplement évanouie ?

Un gémissement la sortit de son indécision. Shaw se mit à bouger la tête, rompant le contact entre sa joue et la main de Root. Ses paupières papillotèrent légèrement, puis s'entrouvrirent. De son propre gré, le cœur de Root s'emballa. Elle attendait depuis si longtemps de pouvoir plonger dans ces yeux noirs. Mais le regard de Shaw était totalement défocalisé. Elle n'avait pas réellement repris conscience.

\- Shaw, appela doucement Reese.

La jeune femme se figea aussitôt. Pendant quelques secondes elle resta immobile, puis, lentement, elle se tourna vers ancien-coéquipier. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et referma les yeux. Elle tenta alors de se relever, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Root tendit le bras vers elle pour l'aider, mais Shaw recula. Rampant à demi, elle se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce, à quelques mètres de là. Enfin, épuisée, elle s'adossa contre le mur.

\- Sameen… chuchota à son tour Root.

Les yeux de Shaw s'ouvrirent. Au prix d'un effort visible, elle chercha à focaliser son regard. Tout en maintenant le contact visuel, aussi fragile soit-il, Root s'approcha. Les mèches noires qui balayaient le visage de Shaw l'empêchaient de la voir complètement. Incapable de s'en empêcher, Root tendit la main. Lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la joue de la jeune femme, Root sentit tout le corps de Shaw se tendre.

Un demi-sourire étira les lèvres de Root. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle sentait déjà la poigne de fer de Shaw se resserrer autour de sa gorge. Tout son corps palpitait à l'idée de ce contact tant espéré.

En effet, Shaw leva le bras, mais Root mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que la réaction à laquelle elle s'attendait n'était absolument pas celle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Non, sous ses yeux ébahis, Shaw plaça son bras en bouclier devant son visage. Et comme une enfant terrorisée, elle se recroquevilla plus encore dans le coin où elle avait trouvé refuge.

Derrière elle, Reese laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

Alors, seulement, Root remarqua que la main que Shaw avait ramenée devant son visage formait un angle étrange avec le reste de son bras. Elle tentait vainement de se protéger avec un poignet cassé.

Le cœur de Root vola en éclats.

Que lui avaient-ils fait ? Elle serra les poings. Ces salopards allaient payer.

Mais le pic de colère qui l'embrasait reflua aussi vite qu'il était apparût, remplacé par une vague de tristesse. Une véritable lame de fond.

Elle essaya de s'empêcher d'imaginer la douleur que Shaw avait dû endurer. En regardant la jeune femme qui tentait vainement de se cacher derrière son bras, si peu elle-même, si… vulnérable, elle prenait surtout conscience que la douleur physique n'était peut-être pas ce qui lui était arrivé de pire.

Ils l'avaient brisée.

La Machine grésilla dans l'oreille de Root. Elle se tourna vers son coéquipier :

\- Il faut partir. Tout de suite.

Reese acquiesça rapidement, et vint la rejoindre auprès de Shaw.

Il s'accroupit lentement devant la jeune femme.

\- Shaw, dit-il doucement, on va te sortir de là. Tu crois pouvoir marcher ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Shaw n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement.

Reese ne tergiversa pas longtemps. Rapidement, mais avec une évidente délicatesse, il saisit Shaw dans ses bras. Cette dernière se laissa faire, ne cherchant ni à aider, ni à contrer le mouvement. Le regard vide, le corps rigide, elle ressemblait à une poupée désarticulée.

Root attrapa ses armes et guida tout le monde vers la sortie. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs jonchés de corps avant d'émerger hors du bâtiment.

\- Dépêchons-nous, je ne comprends pas exactement ce qu'Elle dit mais le danger est imminent, annonça Root.

Ils coururent vers leur voiture, Root ouvrit la portière arrière et entra dans le véhicule. Reese déposa alors Sameen près d'elle sur le siège arrière, puis se glissa derrière le volant. Il démarra en trombe, tandis que Root essayait tant bien que mal de maintenir Shaw afin qu'elle souffre le moins possible de la soudaine accélération.

L'ex-militaire roula pendant plusieurs minutes sans choisir une direction en particulier. Il s'agissait surtout de mettre le maximum de distance entre eux et les agents de Samaritains.

\- Comment elle va ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Elle a perdu connaissance, répondit Root d'une voix éteinte.

Reese étudia attentivement le visage de Root dans le rétroviseur central.

\- On va où ? s'enquit-il finalement.

Root baissa les yeux vers la femme qu'elle serrait dans ses bras. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, l'emmener loin d'ici. Dans un endroit calme et confortable. En sécurité.

Mais depuis le temps qu'ils roulaient, elle avait pu l'observer de près. Elle avait repéré des entailles, des traces de coups, des marques de brûlure, des ongles arrachés, un poignet aux os brisés.

Avec des yeux noyés de larmes, elle accrocha le regard de Reese dans le rétroviseur.

\- Je crois… je crois qu'il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, souffla-t-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci Shoots pour ton message!^^**_

\- Lieutenant Riley, annonça Reese en arrivant dans le hall de l'hôpital. Je vous ai téléphoné il y a quelques minutes à propos de…

\- Oui, bien sûr, le coupa la réceptionniste. La jeune femme prise en otage. J'appelle immédiatement le médecin !

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, un infirmier se présenta, poussant devant lui un lit médicalisé. Il fit signe à Reese de déposer Shaw sur le matelas, mais Root retint soudain son bras d'un air paniqué.

\- Les caméras de surveillance ! On ne peut pas rester là, ils vont nous retrouver !

Tout en plaçant Shaw le plus confortablement possible, Reese chuchota :

\- Du calme, Root. Finch est sur le coup.

La jeune femme ne relâcha pas pour autant son emprise sur le bras de son coéquipier.

\- Mais… comment… ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Reese se tourna vers Root. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et l'obligea gentiment à desserrer les doigts.

\- Je l'ai appelé dans la voiture tu te rappelles ?

Root se figea un instant, et chercha vainement dans sa mémoire. Elle ne se rappelait de rien. De rien à part toutes ces marques sur le corps de Shaw, toutes ces horreurs que sa peau racontait, tous ces supplices qu'elle avait dû endurer.

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

Sur ces entrefaites, le médecin, une petite femme de type asiatique, arriva et commença à examiner rapidement Shaw.

\- Elle a eu des moments de lucidité ? s'enquit-elle après avoir écouté quelques instant le cœur de sa patiente avec son stéthoscope.

Reese jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Root, dont la respiration saccadée trahissait l'intense panique.

\- Oui, elle a repris connaissance à un moment, répondit Reese, mais elle n'avait pas l'air complètement lucide. Elle s'est à nouveau évanouie dans la voiture.

\- Ok, nota la femme tout en soulevant l'une après l'autre les paupières de Shaw. Elle est probablement droguée.

Elle prit rapidement le pouls de la jeune femme puis s'adressa à l'infirmier :

\- C'est faible. On l'emmène tout de suite en salle 3 ! Et bipez l'ortho pour son poignet !

Sans perdre de temps, les deux soignants remontèrent les barrières métalliques de part et d'autre du lit.

\- On vous tient au courant, promit le médecin. Vous pouvez patienter ici si vous voulez. Première salle à droite.

\- Ça va aller ? lança l'infirmier tout en désignant Root du menton.

Un sourire automatique étira les lèvres de Reese. Il saisit Root par les épaules.

\- Je m'en occupe, assura-t-il d'un air qui se voulait rassurant.

Sans attendre, il dirigea fermement la jeune femme vers la petite salle d'attente indiquée par le médecin.

\- Root, la sermonna-t-il, il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Ce n'est pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

Il ferma la porte, s'attendant à ce que Root fasse entendre son point de vue en élevant la voix. Mais elle leva vers lui un regard perdu.

\- Ils l'ont emmenée, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Reese fronça les sourcils.

\- Ils vont s'occuper d'elle, Root. Ce sont des médecins.

\- Mais si c'était des agents de Samaritain ? Et s'ils l'emmenaient à nouveau ? On ne peut pas la laisser seule ! C'est à nous de la protéger John !

Elle se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte.

\- On l'a laissée partir comme ça ! Il faut y retourner ! Tout de suite !

\- Root ! Attend ! l'interpella Reese en prenant sa suite.

Il n'eût pas besoin d'aller bien loin, Root s'arrêta la main sur la poignée :

\- Je… je…

Soudain elle se mit à vaciller. L'ex-militaire la rattrapa par les épaules et la guida vers un des sièges.

Il posa un genou au sol afin de se mettre à sa hauteur et tenta de capter son regard.

\- Root ?

\- Mmmmh, marmonna la jeune femme.

Reese nota le teint pâle, la légère couche de sueur sur son front, les mains qui tremblaient.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la machine à café dans laquelle il introduisit quelques pièces. Il sélectionna un café long avec un supplément de sucre, et tout en surveillant Root du coin de l'œil, acheta également une petite bouteille d'eau dans la machine adjacente. Lorsque le breuvage fut prêt, il, versa un peu d'eau froide dedans et apporta le gobelet à sa coéquipière.

\- Bois, ordonna-t-il.

Root s'exécuta aussitôt, trempant ses lèvres dans la boisson chaude. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques gorgées, Reese secoua la tête.

\- Tout.

Elle obéit sans discuter, ce qui en disait long sur l'état de faiblesse dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Lorsqu'elle eût avalé jusqu'à la dernière goutte, Reese reprit le gobelet.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé ? Ou bu ? demanda-t-il.

Root baissa les yeux sans répondre. Reese posa une main sur le genou de la jeune femme.

\- Root ? appela-t-il avec précaution.

La jeune femme tressaillit.

\- Je… je n'en n'ai aucune idée, répondit-elle en évitant de croiser le regard de Reese.

Elle était au bord des larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda doucement Reese.

Root posa une main glacée sur celle de John. Elle appréciait ses efforts, elle appréciait sa présence. Pourtant, elle se sentait incapable de lui parler. Elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle finalement.

Reese réfléchit quelques instants avant de presser la bouteille d'eau froide entre les mains tremblantes de Root.

\- Bois ça. Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux affolés et il désigna le couloir.

\- Je serai juste là, ok ? la rassura-t-il. J'ai un coup de fil à passer.

...

 _\- Les caméras sont sous contrôle Monsieur Reese. Des nouvelles de Miss Shaw ?_

\- Pas encore. Le médecin vient juste de l'emmener.

Il y eût un silence durant lequel l'ex-militaire se demandait comment formuler les choses. Finch le devança :

 _\- Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur Reese ?_

\- En fait, je crois que vous devriez venir…

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_

\- Il y a un problème avec Root.

 _\- Un problème ?_ répéta Finch, aussitôt en alerte.

\- Elle ne va pas bien. Elle est en hypoglycémie…

 _\- Vous lui avez donné quelquechose à manger ?_

\- Seulement un café sucré. Je vais lui chercher un sandwich. Mais ce n'est pas le plus inquiétant. Elle est confuse, en état de choc. Pour tout dire, elle a l'air d'être au bord de la rupture.

 _\- ….._

\- Finch ? Si elle décompense maintenant, on risque d'avoir un gros problème…

 _\- Je suis toujours là Monsieur Reese. Vous avez essayé de lui parler ?_

\- Oui, soupira Reese. Elle ne me dira rien. Mais je pense que vous, elle vous parlera.

 _\- Très bien, je prends la route immédiatement. Passez-moi miss Groves un instant, s'il vous plaît._

Reese retourna auprès de Root. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, les doigts agrippés autour de la bouteille d'eau quasi-pleine. Il posa ses doigts sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

\- C'est Finch, dit-il simplement.

Root tendit la main vers l'appareil et le porta lentement à son oreille gauche.

 _\- Miss Groves ?_

Le ton concerné alla droit au cœur de la jeune femme. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya aussitôt avec la manche de son pull.

\- Harold ? chuchota-t-elle.

 _\- Tenez-bon ma chère, j'arrive dans peu de temps. En attendant, faîtes-moi plaisir, voulez-vous, et acceptez le sandwich que vous propose John._

\- D'accord Harold, répondit-elle doucement.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Sandwich au poulet, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. Ça ira ? demanda Reese.

Root fixa l'emballage d'un air absent.

\- Root ? appela encore Reese.

\- Oui ?

\- Ton sandwich.

Cette fois, la jeune femme tendit la main.

\- Merci, dit-elle en déposant la nourriture sur ses genoux sans manifester la moindre attention d'ouvrir l'emballage.

Reese s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Il faut manger, insista-t-il.

Un léger raclement de gorge leur fit tourner la tête. L'infirmier les avait accueillis auparavant se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Inspecteur Riley ?

\- Comment va-t-elle? demanda Reese en se levant précipitamment.

A côté de lui, il sentit le corps de Root se tendre comme un arc.

\- Elle va… aussi bien que possible, répondit prudemment le soignant. Nous avons soigné toutes les plaies, recousu celles qu'il fallait recoudre… fait des radios… Nous attendons les résultats des analyses de sang. Le médecin est en train de terminer la pose du plâtre en ce moment.

\- Elle a repris conscience ?

\- Non… elle est très agitée, mais elle n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux.

L'infirmier tergiversa quelques secondes avant de poursuivre :

\- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Elle a subit beaucoup de… enfin si elle se réveillait maintenant, la douleur serait probablement difficile à supporter.

Un léger choc accompagné d'un bruissement de papier se firent entendre dans la pièce. Intrigué, l'infirmier tenta d'avancer d'un pas mais Reese faisait sciemment barrage entre Root et lui. Le soignant croisa le regard appuyé de l'ex-militaire, et jugea préférable de ne pas insister.

\- Il y a des papiers administratifs à remplir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, demanda-t-il poliment.

Reese eût un temps d'hésitation.

\- Un instant, s'il vous plaît. Je dois voir quelquechose avec ma… partenaire.

Le regard de l'infirmier se posa sur Root, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Je vous attends dans le couloir, dit-il simplement.

Après avoir ramassé le sandwich intact qui avait roulé au sol, Reese se posta devant la jeune femme. Elle releva la tête vers lui.

\- Vas-y John, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Il lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

\- C'est promis, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton qui n'avait rien de convaincant.

Reese choisit tout de même de la croire.

\- Finch ne devrait pas tarder, dit-il en consultant sa montre.

Root hocha vaguement la tête, et il se demanda si elle avait seulement écouté ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Avec un dernier regard vers elle, il rejoignit finalement de l'infirmier.

…

\- Le fait que vous mangiez le sandwich après l'avoir accepté était sous-entendu Miss Groves…

\- Harold…

Il y eût un instant de flottement, durant lequel Finch se demanda s'il était censé la prendre dans ses bras. Mais Root ne semblait pas en attendre autant de lui. Son regard soulagé en disait assez sur le réconfort que sa simple présence lui procurait. L'informaticien déposa sa veste et sa sacoche sur l'une des chaises, et prit place à côté de Root.

\- Je suis contente de vous voir… dit-elle.

Il lui offrit un sourire sincère.

\- Mangez un peu, miss Groves.

Elle acquiesça et mordit dans son sandwich. Elle mâcha longtemps et déglutit péniblement cette première bouchée. Ensuite, telle une petite fille cherchant l'approbation parentale, elle leva les yeux vers Finch.

\- Allez, l'encouragea-t-il gentiment, encore une bouchée.

Elle s'exécuta en silence. Au bout de quatre bouchées, elle reposa le sandwich, avec la sensation d'avoir rempli son estomac au point de se sentir nauséeuse.

\- Je ne sais même pas où ils l'ont emmenée, déclara-t-elle soudain d'une voix ténue. Elle est toute seule.

Son air égaré serra le cœur de Finch.

Il se pencha pour sortir son ordinateur portable de sa sacoche.

\- Je dois pouvoir la trouver en entrant dans le système surveillance...

…..

Une fois tous les documents administratifs dûment complétés par de fausses informations sur Shaw, Reese ne put s'empêcher d'effectuer un léger détour avant de retourner dans la salle d'attente. Il resta un long moment devant la salle 3.

Tout à coup, des gémissements étouffés et des bruits sourds lui parvinrent à travers la porte fermée. Il ouvrit la porte à toute volée.

\- Monsieur ! Vous ne pouvez pas entrer comme ça ici ! s'insurgea l'infirmière qui essayait tant bien que mal de maintenir le bras de Shaw, une seringue à la main.

Reese ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Au contraire, il avança dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit de sa coéquipière. L'infirmière lâcha le bras de sa patiente et fronça les sourcils.

\- Monsieur… commença-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait à la fois posée et ferme.

Mais à nouveau, Reese l'ignora complètement. Les mains agrippées à la barrière en métal qui entourait le lit médicalisé, il regardait Shaw. Les tubes et le moniteur. Le plâtre et les pansements. Les longs cheveux noirs et le teint trop pâle. Les lèvres exsangues. Les hématomes. Les innombrables balafres.

Malgré son apparente impassibilité, il émanait de lui une intensité telle que l'infirmière se sentit soudain incapable de briser le silence.

Pendant de longues secondes, seule la respiration anarchique de Shaw se fit entendre. Reese sembla soudain réaliser qu'elle s'agitait toujours, tournant sa tête de droite à gauche en gémissant légèrement.

Instinctivement, il posa une large main sur la tête couronnée de cheveux noirs et la jeune femme se figea aussitôt. L'infirmière allait intervenir lorsqu'elle nota combien sa patiente s'apaisait à ce contact. Elle jeta un coup d'œil indécis à l'homme en costume, puis finit par estimer qu'elle n'était pas en position de refuser un peu d'aide. Elle luttait depuis plusieurs minutes et sa patiente était enfin suffisamment calme pour qu'elle puisse lui administrer les soins nécessaires.

\- Vous êtes de la famille ? demanda-t-elle tout en enfonçant une aiguille dans le bras de Shaw.

Reese prit le temps de s'assoir sur la chaise disposée à côté du lit. Il réfléchit. L'infirmière avait accepté sa présence. Il n'était pas indispensable de se présenter comme un membre de la famille.

\- Je suis… son frère, s'entendit-il pourtant mentir.

Avec l'impression de ne pas mentir tant que ça.

\- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup… remarqua l'infirmière.

Reese leva les yeux vers elle, mais ne décela aucune trace de soupçon sur son visage, elle essayait juste d'entretenir la conversation.

\- Plus que vous ne le croyez, répondit-il sur un ton neutre.

La femme en blouse blanche arqua un sourcil, invitant son interlocuteur à préciser. Reese ne réagit pas.

\- C'est la première fois que je la vois aussi calme, commenta alors l'infirmière. Dès qu'elle a repris conscience elle s'est débattue. Nous avons été obligés de la sédater. Elle bouge dans tous les sens dès qu'on essaye de la toucher.

L'infirmière se mordit la lèvre, réalisant qu'elle avait peut-être outrepassé les limites de ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

\- Ce n'est pas une critique bien sûr. Avec ce qu'elle a traversé la pauvre…

"Probablement torturée pendant des mois", compléta mentalement Reese.

\- … c'est totalement compréhensible, poursuivait la soignante, pour elle le contact humain est devenu synonyme de douleur.

"Pas comme si elle avait été une grande fan de contact humain à la base", songea alors l'ex-militaire avec un rire sans joie.

Apparemment peu rebutée par le silence de son interlocuteur, l'infirmière continuait de parler tout en s'affairant autour de Shaw.

\- Vous avez l'air de tenir beaucoup à elle…

Les traits de Reese s'adoucirent.

\- Ce n'est pas le sang qui coule dans nos veines qui fait de nous des frères et sœurs, dit-il simplement.

\- Bien sûr, approuva l'infirmière. C'est sans doute une adoption alors ?

Reese laissa glisser son regard sur le visage de Shaw. Une ébauche de sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Oui, une adoption, c'est exactement ça.


	4. Chapter 4

Finch referma l'ordinateur d'un claquement sec.

\- Nous n'aurions pas dû assister à cela, dit-il d'un air peiné. John n'apprécierait pas.

\- J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un cœur derrière tous ces muscles… commenta Root.

Il était manifeste qu'elle avait forcé les mots hors de sa bouche. La légèreté et l'ironie si caractéristiques de la jeune femme manquaient cruellement à l'appel dans cette tentative de plaisanterie.

\- L'analogie me paraît tout à fait pertinente, cela dit… lança Finch pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cette remarque eût le mérite d'arracher un léger sourire à Root. Shaw et Reese étaient en effet l'incarnation parfaite d'une relation fraternelle, disputes et taquineries incessantes comprises.

\- Vous êtes à la tête d'une drôle de famille Harold… fit remarquer Root.

\- A la tête ?

\- Allons Harold, n'essayons pas de prétendre que vous n'êtes pas la figure paternelle de cette petite équipe...

Devant son silence, elle argumenta.

\- Vous avez créé la Machine et vous lui avez tout appris. C'est votre premier enfant. Vous avez sorti John de la rue et avez redonné un sens à sa vie. Il vous idolâtre et donnerai sa vie pour vous. Ensuite vous avez trouvé Shaw… et vous êtes probablement la seule personne qu'elle écoute. De temps en temps, pondéra-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

\- Et vous, Miss Groves ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Quelle place occupez-vous dans cette « famille » ?

\- Oh moi…

Une expression douce-amère apparût sur le visage de Root.

\- Je suis une pièce rapportée non ?

Finch étudia ses traits pendant quelques instants.

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si ce qu'il pouvait dire n'aurait aucune importance. Alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle écouterait sa réponse avec la plus grande attention.

\- Vous êtes la petite dernière, déclara-t-il avec conviction.

Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait. Il fut content de l'avoir surprise.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous savez, la petite dernière, celle qu'on n'attend pas vraiment. On est même plutôt mécontent de sa venue au départ.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire contrit, comme pour adoucir l'impact de ses propos.

\- Il faut dire que trois enfants, c'est déjà beaucoup, surtout pour un parent isolé. Et puis, ce ne sont pas exactement ce qu'il conviendrait d'appeler des enfants faciles...

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Root.

\- Mais bon, cette petite dernière arrive. Il faut bien l'accepter. En l'absence de figure maternelle, c'est la sœur aînée qui la prend sous son aile. Elles établissent un lien très fort, unique. Le père, lui, est sans doute un peu hors-jeu, mais il réalise bien vite que sans sa petite dernière, la famille ne serait pas réellement au complet.

Finch sourit à la jeune femme assise à côté de lui, satisfait de son explication. Entre les deux co-équipiers, le silence s'installa pour un long moment.

\- Je n'ai pas eu de père… murmura tout à coup Root. Mais j'ai toujours imaginé que ce serait comme ça… Vous n'êtes pas du tout hors-jeu Harold.

Finch arqua un sourcil, l'invitant à poursuivre.

\- Ma mère m'aimait, mais elle était malade, toujours fatiguée. Je crois que je lui faisais un peu peur. J'imaginais toujours que mon père saurait m'accepter exactement comme je suis. Qu'il me comprendrait… Je rêvais d'avoir quelqu'un qui me comprenne…

Finch lui lança un regard aigu.

\- Vous avez été diagnostiquée à quel âge ?

Les traits de la jeune femme revêtirent une expression d'incompréhension passablement convaincante.

\- Enfant précoce, précisa alors Finch. A Haut Potentiel, si l'on respecte la terminologie actuelle. Dans votre cas, je pencherais même pour un Très Haut Potentiel.

Root esquissa une moue de défaite.

\- J'avais une dizaine d'année. 127 de QI.

Finch observa la jeune femme quelques instants. C'était un chiffre élevé, la moyenne de la population se situant entre 90 et 110.

\- Cela me semble en-deçà de la réalité, fit-il néanmoins remarquer.

Root se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique.

\- Vous avez fait exprès de biaiser les résultats n'est-ce pas ? devina Finch.

\- Quand j'ai vu la tête de l'examinatrice au bout d'un moment, j'ai commencé à donner quelques mauvaises réponses, j'ai essayé de prendre plus de temps pour répondre… Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'un monstre. J'en suis devenue un quand même, chuchota-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

Elle leva les yeux vers Finch.

\- Vous me comprenez vraiment Harold…

Dans sa voix, il y avait de la reconnaissance, et, peut-être, une petite pointe d'émerveillement.

\- Pas toujours, je l'avoue, temporisa-t-il. Mais sur ce point précis, oui, je vous comprends parfaitement.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Malgré leurs divergences de points de vue dans de nombreuses situations, ils s'étaient toujours reconnus comme pairs.

\- Vous savez ce que tout cela implique Root.

Elle fronça les sourcils, véritablement interloquée cette fois.

\- Le diagnostic de Haut Potentiel Intellectuel ne s'appuie pas uniquement sur les résultats obtenus aux tests de QI… Ces résultats doivent être corrélés avec une forte hypersensibilité.

Root n'était pas certaine d'apprécier le tour que prenait la conversation.

\- C'est pour cela que vous faites tellement attention à la façon dont vous formulez vos phrases, attaqua-t-elle. Enoncer les choses clairement, avec précision. Le langage vous permet de tenir les émotions à distance.

\- C'est pour cela que vous êtes aussi douée pour changer d'identité, Miss Groves, contra Finch. Vous avez tout catalogué, chaque mimique, chaque micro-mouvement du corps, chaque inflexion de voix. C'est ce qui vous rend si plausible, quel que soit le personnage dans la peau duquel vous vous glissez.

\- C'est pour cela que vous tenez autant aux gens Harold, n'est-ce pas ? enchaîna Root avec fluidité. Vous avez tellement de compassion pour eux. Vous ressentez tout ce qu'ils ressentent, parfois même avant qu'ils ne le ressentent.

Finch pencha la tête sur le côté. L'attitude défensive de Root trahissait la souffrance qu'elle ressentait et démentait la férocité qu'elle tentait vainement d'injecter dans ses propos.

\- C'est pour cela que vous essayez toujours de donner l'impression que rien ne vous affecte, poursuivit-il délibérément. Vous souriez d'un air enjôleur, vous manipulez les gens. Vous faites semblant. Parce que la réalité, c'est que les impacts émotionnels sont trop nombreux et souvent douloureux.

Les yeux de Root s'emplirent d'eau, néanmoins elle n'était pas prête à rendre les armes.

\- C'est pour cela que...

\- C'est pour cela que c'est si difficile pour vous maintenant, ma chère, la coupa doucement Harold.

C'était un coup bas. Root resta silencieuse.

\- On se débrouille comme on peut, continua Finch avec la même douceur dans la voix. On essaye de canaliser les émotions, de les ignorer lorsque c'est possible. On développe des stratégies d'évitement. On devient très bons à ce petit jeu. Et puis quelqu'un de… plus important que les autres apparaît dans notre vie. On a d'abord très peur, et puis on se dit qu'on saura gérer, comme on l'a toujours fait. Qu'on est suffisamment intelligent pour cela... On se croit invincible.

Root prit une inspiration tremblante.

\- Et il arrive quelque chose de grave. Alors, soudainement, on est trop touché, les digues cèdent, et c'est comme…

\- … un tsunami, termina Root dans un souffle.

Il acquiesça lentement.

\- Je peux vous avouer quelque chose Harold ?

La voix de Root était incertaine, légèrement voilée. Elle continua sans attendre sa réponse.

\- Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant… Shaw… ce n'était pas censé... Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive.

Finch sourit d'un air compatissant.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses fonctionnent, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on choisit. Ça arrive, et quand on s'en rend compte, il est déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Root leva les yeux vers Finch. Elle savait qu'il pensait à Grace aussi sûrement que s'il le lui avait dit. Elle sourit tristement.

\- Comment est-ce que vous faites pour tenir le coup ?

Finch pinça les lèvres, ennuyé.

\- Je ne suis sans doute pas le modèle de gestion émotionnelle le plus sain que vous puissiez trouver, Miss Groves…

\- Vous êtes celui en qui j'ai confiance, murmura-t-elle.

Son visage était ouvert. Son regard, honnête et sincère. Vulnérable aussi. Sa fragilité n'était pas feinte. Et elle avait réellement confiance en lui. Il ne songea même pas à lui mentir.

\- Je crois… je crois qu'il faut parfois reconnaître que l'on est submergé, et accepter de se laisser porter par le courant…

A ces mots, la jeune femme détourna le regard. Elle resta immobile un long moment, les yeux rivés au sol.

Le silence vibrait d'émotion contenue.

Soudain, un sanglot déchira la gorge de Root. Harold hocha alors la tête d'un air entendu. Sans hésiter cette fois-ci, il entoura de son bras les épaules de la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui.

Elle pleura longtemps.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bon... techniquement, c'est le dernier chapitre. Je ne voulais pas me lancer dans quelque chose de trop long, surtout pour une première fic sur cette série. Mais j'avoue je me suis attachée à cette histoire et il n'est pas impossible que je continue. A voir... je n'ai pas encore décidé. En attendant bonne lecture! Violette**_

Dans la petite salle d'attente, les minutes s'égrenaient lentement. Root s'était assoupie, recroquevillée en position quasi-fœtale sur sa chaise, la tête légèrement appuyée sur l'épaule de Finch. Ce dernier n'osait guère bouger, tout à la fois ennuyé, et touché par l'abandon confiant de la jeune femme.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran de son ordinateur, sur lequel défilaient des lignes de code. Une petite fenêtre diffusait également en permanence des images en provenance de la chambre de Shaw, où régnait le plus grand calme. Depuis quelques temps, en effet, l'équipe de nuit avait pris sa garde et le ballet des soignants s'était raréfié.

Finch leva les yeux. En face de lui, si Reese se tenait assis relativement droit, ses paupières papillotaient toutefois à intervalles réguliers.

\- Monsieur Reese, chuchota l'informaticien.

\- Mmh ?

L'ex-militaire cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de passer une main sur son visage fatigué.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous rentrer ? suggéra Finch.

\- Comment va Shaw ?

\- Elle semble endormie.

Reese observa Root quelques instants avant de répondre. Sa peau paraissait presque blanche sous la lumière crue des néons, néanmoins les traits de son visage étaient plus détendus qu'avant sa conversation avec Finch.

\- Je suppose que nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour le moment, accorda-t-il en se levant.

Finch secoua gentiment l'épaule de Root.

\- Miss Groves ?

Root ouvrit les yeux, aussitôt en alerte.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

Reese lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à se relever.

\- Vous rentrez à la station pour dormir un peu.

Finch rangea son ordinateur dans sa sacoche et entreprit d'enfiler sa veste et son chapeau.

\- Vous venez Miss Groves ? demanda-t-il sur le pas de la porte.

Root fronça les sourcils.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle à Reese.

\- Je reste ici. Je vais… monter la garde.

Ils échangèrent un long regard.

\- D'accord, accepta finalement Root.

Les deux hackeurs se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la sortie, au rythme du boitillement de Finch. Alors que les portes vitrées donnant sur l'extérieur coulissaient, Root s'arrêta net, le souffle brusquement coupé. Elle porta la main à sa poitrine, estomaquée.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il Miss Groves ? s'inquiéta Harold.

Il croisa le regard affolé de Root.

\- Je ne peux pas !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas la laisser, haleta-t-elle.

Finch fronça les sourcils d'un air soucieux. Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis, sans rien dire, il commença à rebrousser chemin dans la direction qu'ils venaient d'emprunter.

\- Un problème ? s'étonna Reese en les voyant arriver.

Finch jeta un regard éloquent vers Root, qui ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Pour tout dire, elle savait qu'elle agissait de manière irrationnelle. Si quoi que ce soit arrivait, Reese était parfaitement capable de gérer la situation. Il protègerait Shaw aussi bien qu'elle le ferait elle-même. Probablement mieux. Mais quelquechose au fond d'elle se contractait douloureusement à l'idée de quitter Shaw. Elle avait besoin d'être près d'elle. C'était instinctif et viscéral. Non négociable.

\- Rentre, toi, articula-t-elle. Je vais rester.

D'une certaine manière, Reese sembla comprendre sans qu'il soit nécessaire de lui fournir de plus amples explications.

\- Il y a un fauteuil dans la chambre de Shaw. Tu peux peut-être t'installer là-bas ? proposa-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, soulagée de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer.

\- Je t'accompagne, offrit encore l'ex-militaire. Vous m'attendez ici Finch ?

…..

La pièce était plongée dans une semi-pénombre. Seuls la lueur des écrans et les témoins lumineux des divers appareils électroniques l'illuminaient faiblement.

Root s'approcha du lit où reposait Shaw et posa doucement ses mains sur la barrière métallique. Reese resta légèrement en retrait. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux.

Soudain la jeune femme frissonna. D'épuisement, ou de froid. Les deux sans doute.

Reese poussa alors le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre jusqu'au lit de Shaw. Il saisit Root par le coude et la guida vers le fauteuil. Elle s'assit lentement, sans quitter Shaw du regard.

Reese ouvrit les placards les uns après les autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda Root, intriguée par son comportement.

\- Une couverture, répondit Reese tout en inspectant les différentes étagères.

Il lui tendit finalement un oreiller et une couverture bleu ciel. Elle le regarda un instant sans comprendre, jetant un coup d'œil hésitant vers le lit médical où Shaw lui paraissait suffisamment couverte.

\- C'est pour toi, précisa Reese.

\- Oh ! réalisa enfin Root.

La communication verbale n'était pas le fort de Reese. Il était un homme d'action. Et ses actions montraient à quel point il la comprenait et à quel point il se souciait d'elle. Finch avait raison, elle faisait réellement partie de cette drôle de famille. Root serra l'oreiller et la couverture contre elle.

\- Merci John, chuchota-t-elle. Pas seulement pour la couverture. Merci de… me laisser rester.

Un demi-sourire étira les lèvres de Reese.

\- Shaw ne peut pas être entre de meilleures mains, offrit-il.

Le regard de Root glissa sur la silhouette endormie.

\- Je sais qu'elle m'étranglerait si elle entendait ça, mais je ne laisserai plus jamais personne lui faire de mal, dit-elle sur un ton déterminé.

Reese acquiesça.

\- Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, tu sais où me trouver, appuya-t-il, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

C'était presque un pacte. Même si, au fond d'eux, ils n'étaient pas dupes. Avec la vie qu'ils menaient, la guerre dans laquelle ils étaient engagés, ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire de telles promesses. Mais à cet instant précis, devant le corps martyrisé de Shaw, ils avaient besoin de croire qu'une telle situation ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

\- Tu crois qu'elle essayera ? demanda doucement Root.

Reese fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'elle essayera quoi ?

\- De nous étrangler…

Un demi-sourire étira les lèvres de l'ex-militaire.

\- Bientôt j'espère…

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Que Shaw se réveille et qu'elle leur jette un regard noir, qu'elle râle, qu'elle leur dise d'arrêter leurs simagrées et qu'elle essaye de les frapper. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

\- Bonne nuit, Root, lança Reese, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Bonne nuit John, répondit-elle sans se retourner.

\- Repose-toi, insista encore l'ex-militaire.

Cette fois Root se tourna vers lui.

\- D'accord, promit-elle dans un sourire.

…..

Elle ne tint pas sa promesse. Pas immédiatement. Elle était trop occupée à regarder Shaw. Elle s'absorba dans sa contemplation pendant un temps indéfini, essayant de réconcilier la part d'elle-même qui s'était résignée à ne plus jamais revoir Shaw et les informations que son cortex visuel traitait.

Elle était là, elle était vraiment là.

Root se leva et entreprit de rabattre la barrière métallique qui la séparait de Shaw. Elle s'assit précautionneusement au bord du lit, soucieuse de ne pas faire de mouvement trop brusque.

Sa main s'envola vers le visage de la jeune femme endormie. Elle s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de sa joue. Puis, lentement, doucement, elle posa la pulpe de ses doigts sur la peau de Shaw. Sa respiration se suspendit au moment du contact. La peau était douce et chaude.

D'un mouvement incertain, Root traça le contour de la plaie qui barrait la pommette de la jeune femme. Elle passa sur le front, descendit vers l'autre joue et s'arrêta sur le menton. Elle posa un index tremblant sur les lèvres exsangues et Shaw entrouvrit la bouche. Root s'émerveilla du souffle chaud qui caressait son doigt.

Elle était vivante.

Root s'enhardit et glissa sa main dans les cheveux de jais, de la racine jusqu'au bout des mèches. Shaw gémit dans son sommeil et tourna son visage vers Root. Cette dernière répéta le geste encore et encore, dans une caresse d'une infinie douceur, ne sachant plus si elle essayait de tranquilliser Shaw ou si elle tentait de s'apaiser elle-même. Petit à petit, une douce torpeur commença à l'envahir.

C'est alors que la Machine grésilla dans son oreille.

 _Shaw, Sameen. Statut : en sécurité. Interface Analogique. Statut : en sécurité._

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, puis la Machine parla à nouveau.

 _Interface Analogique. Statut requis : au repos._

Root sourit.

\- Tu as raison, je devrais probablement me reposer, reconnut-elle, sans bouger pour autant.

 _Interface Analogique. Statut requis : au repos,_ répéta la Machine.

Root conserva sa position, une main sur la tempe de Shaw.

La Machine changea alors de tactique.

 _Shaw, Sameen. Statut : en sécurité._

\- Redis-le encore, murmura Root.

 _Shaw, Sameen. Statut : en sécurité._

\- Encore…

 _Shaw, Sameen. Statut : en sécurité._

Après une dernière caresse, Root reprit place dans le fauteuil.

\- Ne t'arrête pas…

 _Shaw, Sameen. Statut : en sécurité._

Elle s'enroula dans la couverture et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, les yeux rivés sur Shaw.

 _Shaw, Sameen. Statut : en sécurité._

Les doigts de Root se posèrent sur le poignet non plâtré de Shaw. Elle pouvait sentir le pouls qui pulsait légèrement sous la peau.

 _Shaw, Sameen. Statut : en sécurité._

Root sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil, bercée par la voix de la Machine qui lui répétait inlassablement que son vœu le plus cher s'était réalisé.

 _Shaw, Sameen. Statut : en sécurité._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment... je vous poste une suite! Mille mercis pour vos messages qui m'ont fait hyper plaisir! Violette.**_

\- Bon est-ce que l'un d'entre vous va finir par m'expliquer pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici ? râla Fusco.

Il ne se sentait pas à son aise dans cette station de métro désaffectée, soumis au regard scrutateur de Finch, Root et Reese.

\- Nous avons besoin de toi pour ramener Shaw ici, expliqua finalement Reese. Il faut que tu te fasses passer pour un médecin.

Croisant les bras, Fusco jeta aux trois amis un regard dubitatif.

\- Tout est déjà organisé pour simuler un transfert vers un autre hôpital, expliqua alors Finch. Miss Groves, déguisée en secouriste, conduira l'ambulance…

La jeune femme fit un petit signe de la main.

\- Et monsieur Reese sera à l'arrière. Il sera le plus à même de … contenir Miss Shaw si besoin.

Reese hocha la tête sans rien dire.

\- Quant à moi-même, reprit l'informaticien, je me charge des caméras en temps réel. Le programme que j'ai mis au point devrait empêcher Samaritain de nous repérer pendant au moins une heure. Du moins je l'espère, pondéra-t-il.

Fusco les dévisagea tour à tour.

\- Vous êtes sûrs de vous ?

Dans un parfait synchronisme, tous trois haussèrent les épaules. Ce plan leur paraissait aussi bon qu'un autre.

\- Non parce que moi je suis pas convaincu, avança Fusco. Et si elle se réveille d'un coup, qu'elle ne reconnaît personne et se met à tirer sur tout le monde ?

A ces propos, les yeux de Finch s'écarquillèrent légèrement, Reese arqua un sourcil et Root pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air pensif.

\- Faites pas comme si c'était pas un scénario plausible ! jeta Fusco en levant les mains au ciel.

\- C'est plausible, admit finalement Reese, mais on est prêts à prendre le risque.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser trop longtemps dans cet hôpital. Je ne peux pas garder le système de surveillance indéfiniment sous contrôle, et à la moindre faille Samaritain la retrouvera, expliqua Finch.

\- Elle est traumatisée. Ils ne savent plus quoi en faire. Ils la mettent sous sédatif et sont obligés de l'attacher au lit pour qu'elle ne se débatte pas en permanence, ajouta encore Reese.

\- Et nous mettrons toutes les armes sous clef, promit Finch.

Reese grimaça à ces mots. Ce dernier argument n'était pas des plus convaincants. Chacun ici savait que Shaw pouvait détourner à peu près n'importe quel objet contondant pour en faire une arme. Heureusement pour les deux hommes, l'attention de Fusco était focalisée sur Root, dont il s'étonnait du silence prolongé. Il savait d'expérience que la hackeuse possédait un véritable don pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait des gens. Il était intimement persuadé qu'elle pouvait convaincre n'importe qui de n'importe quoi. Et là elle n'essayait même pas.

L'inspecteur l'observa un moment, un pli interrogateur en travers du front. A son tour, Root le dévisagea sans rien dire. Finalement, elle baissa les yeux.

\- Elle a besoin de se retrouver dans un environnement familier. Avec des gens en qui elle a confiance. S'il te plaît Lionel… articula-t-elle sur un ton fragile.

Fusco soupira. Elle le suppliait, littéralement. Comment était-il censé résister à ça ? Et puis, il s'agissait de Shaw.

\- Bon ok je vais vous aider. Même si je suis sans doute pas le mieux placé pour jouer les docteurs.

\- On n'a pas le choix, avança Reese. Aucun de nous ne peut rentrer. Le personnel de l'hôpital nous connaît tous.

\- Ok, ok, bougonna Fusco.

….

Un soubresaut sortit Shaw de la torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée. Autour d'elle, tout l'espace vibrait. Drogue, fut sa première interprétation. Non, la vibration était régulière et ne provoquait pas de nausée. Un véhicule. On la déplaçait, encore. Malgré la fatigue qui la terrassait, elle tenta de bouger.

Elle sentit aussitôt une main de poser sur sa tête, et, curieusement, cela l'apaisa. Elle ressentit à peine la brûlure de l'aiguille que l'on plantait dans son bras.

Protéger. Protéger, songea-t-elle avant de glisser lentement dans l'inconscience. Elle ne savait plus qui, ni quoi. Mais elle savait que c'était important. Il ne fallait pas parler, il ne fallait pas répondre. Les protéger. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

La douleur, au bout d'un moment, on s'en détachait. On arrivait à se retirer, à s'évader de son propre corps et à se réfugier dans une sorte de bulle, en dehors de toute réalité.

Elle le savait. Eux aussi.

C'est pourquoi au bout d'un certain temps, ils arrêtaient de la torturer. Ils l'abandonnaient simplement dans un quelconque entrepôt désaffecté.

Là, c'était plus dur. Il n'y avait plus personne à défier, plus de douleur vive à combattre. Les plaies à vif cicatrisaient comme elles le pouvaient. La douleur était plus faible, mais lancinante. La faim, la soif la tenaillaient.

Le temps s'étirait jusqu'à ce qu'elle perdre toute notion de jour, de nuit, de conscience d'elle-même. De physique, la torture devenait morale. Elle devenait son pire ennemi.

Son esprit embrumé vagabondait. Et si elle avait tout révélé ? Si, dans le tourbillon de douleur, elle avait craqué ? Si toutes ces drogues avaient lavé son cerveau, lui avaient volé sa volonté ? Si elle avait failli à protéger ceux pour lesquels elle avait cru donner sa vie ?

Lentement, sûrement, elle apprenait la peur. Souvent, tétanisée, elle pouvait à peine bouger. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient, fugaces. Elle essayait de se forcer à se rappeler. Mais elle était si fatiguée. Elle oubliait. Elle oubliait beaucoup de choses.

Sauf ce leitmotiv qui semblait revenir dans ses pensées encore et encore. Protéger. Protéger. Les protéger à n'importe quel prix.

….

Lorsque Shaw reprit ses esprits, l'espace autour d'elle avait cessé de bouger. Les yeux clos, elle tenta de ressentir le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. C'était grand et silencieux. Ça ressemblait à beaucoup d'endroits dans lesquels on l'avait déjà abandonnée.

Pourtant c'était… différent. Elle était allongée sur quelquechose de… confortable. Elle mit du temps à reconnaître la sensation qu'elle n'avait plus expérimentée depuis des mois. Fait tout aussi étrange, elle n'avait pas mal. Son bras gauche était immobilisé par quelque chose de dur, mais c'était tout.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle ressentit soudain une présence auprès d'elle. Elle se força à rester immobile, à garder une respiration régulière, à ne trahir sous aucun prétexte son état de veille.

La personne sembla se rapprocher légèrement. Il y eut du mouvement et des murmures de protestation à l'arrière-plan. Deux autres personnes au moins.

Soudain des doigts effleurèrent sa joue.

Shaw ouvrit les paupières et plongea directement dans les yeux de Root. Le temps de quelques battements de cœur, le souffle des deux femmes se suspendit.

Mais ce fut tout à coup beaucoup trop pour Shaw, qui ne savait pas si elle rêvait, si elle hallucinait à cause d'une quelconque drogue ou si c'était la réalité, la vraie.

Elle se leva brusquement, le regard affolé, les mains en avant dans une ébauche de geste défensif. Finch resta immobile mais Reese esquissa un pas vers elle. Elle recula pas à pas, gardant un œil sur ses anciens co-équipiers mais évitant soigneusement de recroiser le regard de Root. Lorsqu'elle sentit enfin un mur dans son dos, elle posa ses paumes à plat contre la surface lisse, solide. Elle expira en tremblant et se laissa glisser au sol. Elle releva les jambes et posa son front sur ses genoux, se coupant du monde.

Pendant de longues minutes, un silence assourdissant emplit la station de métro.

Le cœur lourd comme du plomb, Root détourna le regard. Reese lui adressa un sourire navré qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle ferma les paupières.

\- Regardez Miss Groves, murmura soudain Finch.

A quelques mètres de Shaw, Bear venait de s'allonger. Il laissa échapper un petit jappement, essayant visiblement d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme. N'obtenant aucune réaction, il se releva à demi et avança de quelques pas avant de s'aplatir à nouveau au sol. Il répéta plusieurs fois ce petit manège, se déplaçant de manière fluide, sans mouvement brusque. Comme s'il savait qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas effrayer la jeune femme.

Fascinés, Reese, Finch et Root observèrent l'animal gagner petit à petit du terrain, jusqu'à se retrouver à moins de deux mètres de Shaw.

Bear se mit alors à gémir doucement. Shaw tressaillit visiblement. Alors Bear ne mit à ramper. Centimètre après centimètre, il se rapprochait de la jeune femme. De temps à autre il émettait un léger jappement.

Il la prévient, songea Root. Il lui signale qu'il s'approche mais qu'il ne lui veut pas de mal. Il essaye de la rassurer.

La truffe à quelques centimètres de Shaw, le chien marqua une pause. Les yeux posés sur la jeune femme, il émit un gémissement ténu, à peine audible. On aurait dit qu'il pleurait.

Puis il avança lentement la tête et plaça sa truffe contre la cuisse de Shaw. Cette dernière ne réagit pas immédiatement. Le chien lança un gémissement déchirant.

Alors, le bras plâtré de Shaw se leva et, doucement, précautionneusement, vint entourer le cou de Bear. Le chien posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Contre toute attente, Shaw leva alors les yeux vers les trois personnes qui se tenaient prudemment à distance. Son regard accrocha aussitôt celui de Root.

Avec une certitude absolue, Root sut alors que Shaw était bien là. Elle était blessée, déboussolée. Indéniablement abîmée. Mais elle était là.

Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sur un murmure :

\- Sameen…

Dans les yeux d'obsidienne, une étincelle brilla. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais ce fut suffisant pour raviver une flamme dans la poitrine de Root. Une flamme qu'elle pensait éteinte depuis longtemps, dont elle avait presque oublié l'existence.

L'espoir.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alors tout d'abord mille millions de mercis pour vos messages! Je ne regrette pas d'avoir continué ^^. Pour la suite je pense que j'ai encore de quoi écrire 1 ou 2 chapitres, probablement 2. Par contre il y aura un peu plus de temps entre les chapitres, pour les 5 premiers j'avais déjà pratiquement tout rédigé avant de publier, là je n'ai plus d'avance (et pas autant de temps pour écrire que je le souhaiterai...). En tout cas merci d'être au RDV et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Violette**_

Liés par un accord tacite, ils s'arrangèrent pour ne jamais la laisser seule. De jour comme de nuit, il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec Shaw dans la station de métro.

Ce quelqu'un était principalement Root. Elle sortait de temps à autre, mais la plupart du temps elle était présente. Shaw croisait à peine leurs regards, leur parlait à demi-mot, longeait les murs et sursautait au moindre bruit. Root, quant à elle, veillait. Elle pouvait dire à chaque instant où était Shaw et ce qu'elle faisait. Parfois, elle s'asseyait à côté de l'ex-agent sans rien dire. Root ne se posait pas trop de questions, elle prenait les choses comme elles étaient. Le simple fait de voir la jeune femme vivante l'émerveillait régulièrement, et pour l'instant, c'était suffisant.

Les hommes, eux, étaient dans l'obligation de passer quelques heures sur leur lieu de travail afin de garantir leur couverture. Néanmoins, une sorte de roulement s'était établi. S'ils se sentaient démunis face à la coquille vide qu'elle leur présentait, ils étaient là pourtant, chacun à sa manière, bien conscients que les appels à l'aide les plus désespérés sont parfois les plus silencieux.

…

Reese déplaça une table et deux chaises juste à côté de la couchette de Bear. C'était l'endroit où Shaw gravitait le plus souvent.

Le chien dressa les oreilles et l'ex-millitaire lui tapota la tête.

\- C'est l'heure de faire un peu de nettoyage, Bear.

Il croisa le regard de Shaw et lui offrit un léger sourire, mais ne tenta pas d'engager la conversation. Il ne voulait pas la forcer à parler si elle n'en avait pas envie.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la réserve et revint les bras chargé d'armes. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Shaw écarquiller légèrement les yeux. Il prit place sur l'une des chaises en commença à démonter les armes les unes après les autres. Ensuite il entreprit de les nettoyer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Shaw se leva et s'approcha lentement.

-Je ne serais pas contre un peu d'aide, dit tranquillement Reese.

Shaw lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur les armes éparpillées sur la table. Elle semblait indécise, nerveuse même.

\- Ça t'occupera les mains, au moins, offrit-il.

\- Ok, accepta finalement la jeune femme.

Elle attrapa une chaise, qu'elle déplaça de l'autre côté de la table afin d'avoir le dos au mur. Sans faire aucun commentaire, Reese lui passa un chien de fusil et un chiffon.

Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant un long moment. Les gestes de Shaw se faisaient de plus en plus assurés, de plus en plus rapides et précis. Elle avait toujours aimé nettoyer les armes. Ses épaules se détendirent et elle parut un peu moins oppressée.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tout remonté, Reese fit glisser un 9 millimètres vers la jeune femme.

\- Pour toi, dit-il.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Des ombres passèrent dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

\- Il te faudra du temps, Shaw, pour te sentir à nouveau toi-même, déclara doucement Reese. Mais je sais que tu y arriveras.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, la mâchoire crispée.

Reese choisit un pistolet dans le tas d'armes et se leva. Il contourna la table et tendit une main vers sa co-équipière.

\- Que dirais-tu de t'entraîner un peu au tir ?

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres de Reese.

\- Ça va faire un bruit d'enfer mais on s'en fout. Les geeks ne sont pas là. Du moment qu'on fait attention aux ordinateurs, ils n'en sauront rien…

C'était une invitation à défier l'autorité, à se comporter comme des gamins, à mettre le bazar. Et également à regagner un peu de pouvoir sur sa vie.

Shaw posa sa main dans celle de Reese.

…

La première fois, Finch était revenu avec un sèche-cheveux.

\- Il fait froid ici. Vos cheveux sont longs, ils doivent mettre du temps à sécher. J'ai pensé qu'il vous serait peut-être agréable de… enfin…

Dans un geste un peu brusque, il avait tendu l'appareil à Shaw, qui, interloquée, l'avait saisi machinalement.

La fois suivante, elle avait trouvé sur son lit un oreiller à mémoire de forme. Elle avait marqué un temps d'arrêt, puis avait simplement glissé en dessous l'arme que Reese lui avait donnée.

Quelques jours plus tard, une couverture en cachemire d'une douceur incomparable fit son apparition. Shaw considéra l'objet un certain temps avant de se diriger vers la station de travail de l'informaticien.

Finch utilisait toujours les ordinateurs à l'extérieur du wagon lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec Shaw. Il avait remarqué que le cliquetis des touches sur le clavier semblait apaiser la jeune femme. Elle allait parfois même jusqu'à s'assoupir.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'acheter tout ça, lança Shaw sur un ton nerveux. Ce qui s'est passé, ce n'est pas votre faute.

Finch se tourna vers la jeune femme. C'était la première fois depuis son retour qu'elle prenait l'initiative de l'échange verbal. Elle se tenait non loin de lui, mais évitait délibérément son regard. Il observa quelques instants la couverture gris perle qu'elle serrait entre ses bras.

\- Je n'essaie pas de me racheter, dit-il doucement. Je culpabilise de ce qui vous est arrivé, c'est un fait. Mais je ne m'en tiens pas pour l'unique responsable, j'essaye du moins, dit-il avec une pensée pour Root.

Ils en avaient assez discuté ensemble. Oui, ils culpabilisaient tous. Mais non ils n'étaient pas responsables.

\- De plus, cette couverture était chez moi dans un placard, poursuivit-il, elle vous sera plus utile ici.

\- Peu importe, vous n'êtes pas obligé, répéta Shaw.

Harold posa une main maladroite sur l'épaule de Shaw. Elle se raidit légèrement sous le contact mais ne se dégagea pas.

\- Je sais Sameen, dit-il. Je ne le fais pas par obligation, mais par amitié.

Shaw leva le visage vers lui pour rompre presqu'aussitôt le contact visuel.

\- S'il vous faut des arguments plus tangibles, peut-être pouvez-vous considérer ceci ? proposa alors Finch. Vous nous avez tous sauvés en appuyant sur le bouton. Même si ce que je peux faire aujourd'hui paraît dérisoire en comparaison, laissez-moi, à mon tour, veiller un peu sur vous…

La respiration de Shaw se fit soudain plus chaotique et l'informaticien regretta immédiatement d'avoir mentionné ce jour-là. C'était sans doute trop tôt. Finalement, la jeune femme posa sa main sur celle que Finch avait laissée sur son épaule et imprima une légère pression avant de s'éloigner vers le coin où était installé son lit.

Sans mot dire, elle s'enroula dans la couverture et s'allongea, fermant aussitôt les yeux.

Un sourire doux-amer sur les lèvres, Finch recommença à taper sur son clavier, en essayant de maintenir un rythme aussi régulier que possible.

…

Fusco tendit à Shaw un sac en papier kraft. Il connaissait la passion de Shaw pour la nourriture, ainsi que ses goûts, et mettait un point d'honneur à trouver quelque chose qui lui plaise.

\- Merci, articula simplement Shaw.

Les premiers jours, elle ne mangea guère, ce dont Fusco ne s'étonna pas. Mais le temps passa et l'appétit de Shaw ne semblait pas revenir. Ce jour-là comme les précédents, elle alla s'asseoir par terre, adossée à un mur, avant de déballer son sandwich. Elle avala quelques bouchées puis reposa sa nourriture sans plus y toucher.

L'inspecteur secoua la tête avant de rejoindre Finch et Root dans la rame de métro.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? chuchota Fusco, assez peu discrètement pour que toutes les personnes présentes l'entendent.

Finch lança à l'inspecteur un regard hautement désapprobateur, ce dont le policier ne s'offusqua pas le moins du monde.

\- Non, c'est vrai, elle est pas dans son assiette vous pouvez pas dire le contraire, insista-t-il.

\- Inspecteur Fusco, ce que miss Shaw a vécu…

\- Je sais bien, soupira Fusco. Me prenez pas pour un idiot. Je sais ce qu'elle a vécu ok. Je dis juste que le temps passe et qu'elle a pas l'air d'aller mieux, c'est tout.

Une expression peinée revêtit les traits de l'informaticien.

\- Elle devrait peut-être faire, je sais pas moi… un genre de thérapie non ? reprit Fusco.

\- Tu crois sincèrement qu'un thérapeute la croirait ? lança Root sur un ton ironique. Si elle racontait à un médecin qu'elle a été torturée par des agents au service d'une intelligence artificielle alors qu'elle travaillait pour la Machine, il la ferait interner sans même ciller. En admettant déjà qu'elle accepte de lui parler…

\- La copine de John, elle pourrait peut-être l'aider ? proposa alors Fusco.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, affirma aussitôt l'informaticien.

Fusco arqua un sourcil. Apparemment Finch n'appréciait pas Iris.

\- C'est vous qui voyez. Moi ce que j'en dis, hein… Mais sérieusement, ça me fait mal aux tripes de la voir comme ça, lança-t-il encore avant de repartir.

Root et Finch le regardèrent s'éloigner à travers la fenêtre du wagon. Shaw n'avait pas bougé, toujours adossée au mur, les yeux dans le vague.

\- L'inspecteur Fusco n'a pas tort, reconnut Finch. L'état de Sameen n'évolue guère.

\- C'est peut-être de notre faute, avança Root. On la garde enfermée ici, alors qu'elle n'a probablement pas vu le jour depuis plusieurs mois…

\- C'est pour sa sécurité, fit remarquer Finch.

Root soupira.

\- Je le sais bien. Je me demande juste si nous faisons bien…

Shaw sursauta tout à coup et Root fronça les sourcils. Elle sortit du wagon afin de voir ce qui se passait et fut aussitôt rassurée. C'était simplement Reese qui rentrait de sa balade avec Bear.

Le chien se dirigea immédiatement vers Shaw, et vint poser son museau sur son épaule, comme il en avait pris l'habitude. La jeune femme grimaça et repoussa Bear, qui lui lança un regard déconfit. Shaw laissa glisser un doigt hésitant sur le pelage luisant.

\- Il pleut des cordes dehors, expliqua Reese.

Une lueur de compréhension passa sur le visage de Shaw, qui caressa alors plus franchement la tête du chien. Elle observa ensuite sa main mouillée d'un air fasciné.

\- La pluie… dit-elle doucement. J'avais oublié la pluie…

Estomaqué, Finch se tourna vers Root.

\- Emmenez-la… murmura-t-il.

Root leva vers lui un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Emmenez-là loin d'ici, reprit l'informaticien. Emmenez-la dans un endroit où elle puisse sentir la pluie sur son visage, où elle puisse voir l'horizon, où elle puisse être libre.

\- Vous croyez Harold ?

L'informaticien haussa les épaules.

\- Que vaut une vie à se terrer en attendant que l'inévitable nous tombe dessus ?

\- N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons tous ici ? interrogea Root, un peu déstabilisée par l'insistance de Finch.

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais nous faisons ce choix en toute conscience. Sameen, elle…

Il laissa mourir sa phrase, ne sachant comment qualifier l'état dans lequel se trouvait Shaw. Elle semblait coupée d'elle-même, coupée du monde. Une ombre de tristesse passa sur le visage de Root.

\- Elle est perdue, dit-elle doucement.

\- Aidez-la à reprendre pied. Ensuite, elle pourra décider.

Root soupira.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être la personne la plus indiquée pour l'aider…

Finch regarda la jeune femme, un peu étonné qu'elle ne voie pas ce qui lui apparaissait comme une évidence.

\- Considérant les autres options, à savoir Monsieur Reese, le détective Fusco ou moi-même, je pense que vous êtes sa meilleure chance.

Root laissa échapper un rire désabusé.

\- Vous croyez vraiment Harold ? Je ne sais pas… Je crois que Dieu est une machine et je suis amoureuse d'une sociopathe…

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres d'Harold.

\- C'est justement ce dernier point qui, à mon sens, vous qualifie haut la main.

Finch posa une main sur le bras de Root, l'invitant à croiser son regard.

\- L'amour est une bonne cause, Root. Une cause pour laquelle on peut avoir envie de se battre, d'affronter ses peurs et de revenir à la vie.

\- Votre théorie ne peut fonctionner que si les sentiments que je peux avoir envers Sameen sont partagés… avança Root d'une voix incertaine.

\- Elle t'a embrassée, fit remarquer Reese en entrant dans le wagon.

\- Elle croyait qu'elle allait mourir, contra Root.

L'ex-militaire haussa les épaules.

\- Justement. Si je devais mourir, j'aurais envie que mon dernier acte soit quelque chose de réel, de sincère, offrit-il.

Root considéra sa réponse. Reese était sans doute celui qui comprenait le mieux Shaw. Sur de nombreux plans, ils fonctionnaient de la même façon.

\- Je ne suis pas certain d'être le meilleur juge des caractères miss Groves, renchérit Finch. Mais le fait est que j'ai connu l'amour dans ma vie, et que j'ai su trouver de véritables amis. Je ne dois pas m'être mépris totalement. Et je ne pense pas me méprendre en avançant qu'il existe entre Sameen et vous quelque chose d'indéniablement partagé.

Reese hocha la tête, appuyant silencieusement les propos de son ami.

Malgré l'assurance des deux hommes, le regard se Root se voila.

\- Elle fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits… déclara-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas très étonnant… nota gentiment Reese.

\- Je sais, affirma Root. Mais elle ne me laisse pas l'approcher. Si j'essaye de la toucher elle se recroqueville dans un coin et me supplie de la laisser. Je me sens tellement… impuissante…

\- Elle est a peur, dit Reese. Et que c'est plus angoissant pour elle que pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous, parce c'est quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais connu avant, ou du moins pas avec une telle intensité.

\- Je ne sais pas si elle acceptera mon aide. Je… je ne sais même pas si je saurai l'aider.

Dans un geste inconscient de réassurance, Root croisa les bras au niveau du plexus solaire. A travers la vitre, le regard de Shaw se focalisa soudain sur elle.

\- Tu sauras, affirma Reese.

\- Vous saurez, confirma Finch.


	8. Chapter 8

_**J'ai mis moins de temps que je ne pensais pour ce chapitre finalement! Alors... un peu plus de Shoot, je sais que vous n'attendez que ça! ;-) Et merci pour vos messages, c'est très motivant! Violette**_

Shaw était assise au sol, dos calé contre le wagon de métro, caressant machinalement la tête que Bear avait posée sur ses genoux. Elle eût un léger mouvement de recul en voyant arriver Root, Reese et Finch.

Root prit place par terre auprès d'elle. Elle lui sourit avant de passer une main dans le pelage de Bear. Les doigts des deux femmes se touchèrent, Root laissant le contact se prolonger un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'était nécessaire. Shaw ne se déroba pas.

Après avoir rapporté une chaise à l'attention de Finch, Reese s'accroupit à son tour pour caresser Bear, ravi de tant d'attention.

Shaw, en revanche, paraissait extrêmement mal à l'aise sous le regard intense quoique bienveillant, de ses co-équipers.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

\- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait partir en voyage… proposa Root sur un ton qu'elle espérait enjoué.

\- En voyage ? répéta Shaw.

Root acquiesça en souriant.

\- Rien que toi et moi.

Le regard de Shaw glissa instinctivement vers le chien couché à ses pieds. Root interrogea Finch et Reese du regard. Tous deux hochèrent affirmativement la tête.

\- Et Bear bien entendu, ajouta alors Root.

Shaw haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

\- Pour aller où ?

Root leva les yeux vers Harold. Ils avaient longtemps cherché avant de dénicher ce qui leur avait paru être l'endroit idéal.

\- A la mer, révéla-t-elle.

Les yeux de Shaw s'agrandirent légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Nous pensons sincèrement qu'un changement de cadre pourrait vous être profitable, miss Shaw, ajouta Finch.

Il tendit à Shaw une feuille de carnet sur laquelle étaient alignés une série de chiffres.

\- Voici les coordonnées. J'ai pris la liberté de réserver pour deux semaines. Renouvelables bien entendu.

La jeune femme ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'emparer du feuillet.

\- Tu seras mieux là-bas que terrée ici Shaw, renchérit Reese en prenant le papier des mains de Finch pour le placer dans celles de la jeune femme.

Shaw resta silencieuse, triturant la feuille entre ses doigts.

\- S'il te plaît ? ajouta alors doucement Root.

Shaw leva les yeux vers elle, sondant son regard. Elle dut y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait car elle tendit le papier à Root et se leva.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle. Je vais préparer mes affaires.

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard étonné. Root pencha la tête de côté.

\- C'était… plus facile que ce que je pensais, commenta-t-elle lentement.

Shaw réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, un grand sac noir sur l'épaule. Elle tenait dans une de ses mains le pistolet que lui avait donné Reese, et serrait de son bras plâtré la couverture de Finch.

Elle regarda autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Où est Root ?

\- Elle installe Bear dans la voiture, répondit Reese en attrapant un sac contenant les croquettes et les jouets du chien. Je vais lui apporter tout ça.

Shaw hocha simplement la tête.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Attendez un instant miss Shaw, lança Harold.

Il marcha vers son poste de travail aussi vite que le lui permettait son infirmité, et en revint avec son chapeau de feutre noir qu'il posa sur la tête de Shaw.

\- La voiture que vous utiliserez possède des vitres teintées, mais je suis de ceux qui pensent que l'on n'est jamais trop prudent.

\- Vous avez raison, Finch, approuva Reese. Tu devrais peut-être mettre un foulard aussi, dit-il à Shaw, ça masquerait en partie ton visage.

La jeune femme les dévisagea un moment. S'il était difficile de lire son expression, il y avait néanmoins quelque chose dans son regard qui ressemblait à de la gratitude et qui alla droit au cœur de chacun des deux hommes.

\- C'est une excellente idée John, approuva Root en apparaissant de nulle part, les faisant tous sursauter.

Elle dénoua l'étole bleu roi qu'elle portait et l'enroula autour du cou de Shaw.

\- Parfait ! jugea-t-elle en admirant son œuvre.

A son tour elle se tourna vers les deux hommes. Elle leur offrit un sourire un peu voilé, surprise de se rendre compte combien il lui pesait tout à coup de les quitter.

\- A bientôt Harry, murmura-t-elle. John…

Elle débarrassa brusquement l'ex-militaire de son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- A bientôt Shaw, dit doucement Reese.

La jeune femme adressa à ses co-équipiers un petit signe de tête et rejoignit Root qui l'attendait à la porte, les yeux un peu trop brillants.

\- Prenez soin de vous, ajouta Finch d'une voix serrée.

Sa gorge était nouée, à lui aussi.

…..

Root inspira profondément et bougea délicatement la tête de gauche à droite, faisant craquer ses cervicales ankylosées par les longues heures de conduite.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur central. Sur la banquette arrière, Shaw s'était endormie, un bras entourant le cou de Bear. Elle avait l'air presque paisible. Malgré tout une angoisse sourde étreignait la poitrine de Root.

Une voiture les suivait depuis plus d'une heure. Root venait d'effectuer un détour de plusieurs kilomètres, elle avait tenté d'accélérer, puis de ralentir, mais rien n'y faisait. Le véhicule la talonnait toujours.

Dans son oreille, la Machine grésilla.

 _Shaw Sameen. Statut : en sécurité._

Elle ne lui parlait pas beaucoup ces derniers temps, mais prononçait fréquemment cette petite phrase, généralement aux moments les plus opportuns.

\- Merci, murmura Root.

Au son de la voix de Root, Shaw émergea légèrement du demi-sommeil dans lequel elle était plongée.

\- Root ? marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tout va bien Sam, répondit aussitôt l'interpelée.

Bear grogna doucement et Shaw le serra plus fort contre elle, visiblement crispée.

\- Rendors-toi, reprit Root sur un ton apaisant. Tout va bien.

\- Mmmhhh, répondit vaguement Shaw.

Elle changea de position. Le chapeau glissa sur ses cheveux dénoués et le foulard remonta sur son visage. Elle inhala le parfum de Root qui imprégnait le tissu et se détendit visiblement.

\- Rendors toi Sameen, chuchota Root. Je suis là.

Shaw se laissa glisser à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Derrière elles, la berline bifurqua vers une sortie, et Root soupira de soulagement.

…..

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, elles arrivèrent enfin à destination. Après avoir suivi pendant plusieurs minutes une minuscule route qui serpentait dans la forêt, Root coupa le moteur. Shaw ouvrit aussitôt les yeux tandis que Bear dressait les oreilles.

\- On est arrivés, annonça Root.

Elle sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la porte pour Shaw, qui s'extirpa lentement du véhicule tout en prenant en compte un par un les éléments qui composaient son nouvel environnement.

Posée sur une corniche rocheuse, une petite maison se dressait, à demi cachée par des arbres centenaires, solidement enracinés, qui s'élevaient droits vers le ciel. En arrière-plan se dessinait la mer, colorée de rose pâle et de bleu tendre par l'aube naissante.

Bear courut d'une traite jusqu'au bord de la falaise, et se mit à aboyer, surexcité. Les deux femmes le rejoignirent de manière plus posée.

L'immensité saisit Root à la gorge. Ça ressemblait au bout du monde. Littéralement.

L'odeur iodée qui vous emplissait les narines. Les cris des mouettes dans l'air frileux du petit matin. Les vagues qui claquaient en contrebas des falaises. Le monde intouché, la nature sauvage et inviolée.

Elle jeta un regard en coin à Shaw. Et malgré la beauté du paysage, se trouva soudain incapable de détourner les yeux. Le visage tourné vers l'horizon illuminé des premiers rayons du soleil, les cheveux volant au vent, Shaw semblait happée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Au bout d'un long moment, Root s'arracha à sa contemplation. Elle avait conduit toute la nuit et sentait la fatigue la gagner.

\- Je vais ranger les affaires, annonça-t-elle à l'intention de Shaw.

Cette dernière ne réagit pas, totalement absorbée par le paysage. Root sourit, contente d'elle. Elle avait bien choisit l'endroit. Elle fit signe à Bear de rester près de Shaw et se dirigea vers la voiture pour en sortir leurs sacs qu'elle déposa sur le seuil de la maisonnette.

Elle souleva ensuite le troisième pot de fleurs à droite de la porte, et y trouva la clef de l'entrée, comme annoncé dans le mail confirmant la réservation. Elle secoua la tête en faisant tourner la clef dans la serrure, c'était une cachette bien trop prévisible.

Root avait vécu dans de nombreux endroits, si nombreux qu'elle en avait oublié la plupart. Elle n'y restait généralement pas plus de quelques nuits, et ne se souciait pas particulièrement de son environnement. Du moment qu'elle pouvait prendre une douche, dormir un peu, et surtout brancher un ordinateur, cela lui suffisait amplement. Elle n'avait donc aucune attente en poussant la porte de la maison, mais fut cueillie par l'atmosphère chaleureuse des lieux.

L'entrée donnait directement dans une grande cuisine meublée d'une table de ferme et de bancs en bois massif. Sur le plan de travail trônait une antique machine à café que la jeune femme mit aussitôt en route.

La cuisine donnait sur un petit salon, dont le canapé et le fauteuil étaient recouverts de couvertures aux couleurs vives. A côté de l'immense cheminée s'empilaient des bûches de bois. Partout les murs étaient recouverts de pierres apparentes.

Au fond, une porte était entrouverte, laissant entrevoir un lit en fer forgé et une armoire en chêne blond. Une seconde porte devait conduire à la salle de bains.

Il se dégageait de l'ensemble une impression de rusticité, mais également de confort. Avec ses murs épais, solides, c'était visiblement une maison faite pour affronter les tempêtes du bord de mer. L'intérieur ressemblait à un cocon où l'on pouvait se sentir à l'abri et en sécurité.

C'était exactement ce qu'il leur fallait.

En déposant la glacière sur la table, Root avisa une note de la propriétaire qui leur souhaitait la bienvenue et les informait que le groupe électrogène qui alimentait la maisonnette était parfois capricieux. Afin de s'assurer que le frigo marche en continu et que le ballon d'eau chaude soit toujours alimenté, elle leur conseillait de ne jamais faire fonctionner plus de deux appareils électriques en même temps et d'éviter d'allumer les lumières trop longtemps le soir. Une boîte remplie de bougies de formes et de tailles diverses accompagnait la lettre.

\- Des soirées entières à la lueur des bougies, comme c'est romantique… commenta la jeune femme pour elle-même.

Elle déposa leurs sacs respectifs dans un coin du salon et entreprit ensuite de vider la glacière pleine de victuailles dans le frigo. Elle installa la gamelle de Bear par terre avec son os à mâcher préféré, et rangea la boîte de croquettes en hauteur. Enfin, satisfaite de ces arrangements, elle versa du café dans deux tasses en porcelaine blanche et ressortit de la maison

Le ciel était plus clair à présent que le soleil du matin s'était complètement révélé. Il sembla à Root que le vent soufflait plus fort et que la mer était plus bleue.

Shaw, en revanche, n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Elle dut néanmoins sentir le regard de Root sur elle, car elle se retourna. Et Root assista alors au plus merveilleux des spectacles : les coins des lèvres de Shaw frémirent légèrement, ses yeux s'emplirent d'une lumière dorée. C'était timide, c'était fragile, mais c'était réel.

Shaw souriait.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello!**_

 _ **Juste une petite précision concernant la relation entre Root et Shaw. Je pense que si l'on reste complètement dans le contexte de la série, on peut imaginer soit qu'elles ont déjà une sorte de relation qu'elles gardent secrète, soit qu'il ne s'est encore rien passé entre elles. Je pense que les deux versions sont aussi plausibles l'une que l'autre. Pour cette fic, j'ai choisi la deuxième option, à savoir qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre elles à part ce baiser juste avant que Shaw se sacrifie. Ce qui explique qu'elles ne savent ni l'une ni l'autre où elles se situent réellement. D'autre part, j'essaye de respecter le fait que Shaw soit atteinte de sociopathie et donc de l'amener à ressentir les choses et à les exprimer d'une manière plausible, c'est-à-dire globalement très atténuée. De plus, sachant qu'elle a été enfermé et torturée pendant des mois, ça change encore un peu la donne.**_

 _ **Donc pour ceux/celles qui trouvent que c'est lent, oui je plaide coupable^^. Mais vous ne trouvez pas que tout va toujours trop vite dans cette vie ? Qu'on veut tout trop, tout de suite ? Moi je trouve que si, et je ne jette la pierre à personne, je me laisse happer moi aussi. Mais il y a tellement de beauté dans les petites choses, les regards, les gestes, le choix des mots qu'on utilise… si on va trop vite on ne les remarque même pas. Et les émotions qui affleurent, les relations qui se tissent, les sentiments qui apparaissent et se dévoilent… tout ça prend du temps je crois.**_

 ** _Je vous remercie mille fois pour vos message, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai eu envie de continuer cette fic, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre et je ne sais pas exactement combien il en reste (j'arrête de faire des pronostics je me plante à chaque fois). Bonne lecture. Violette_**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ? demanda Root en débarrassant la table des vestiges du petit déjeuner.

Shaw n'avait presque rien mangé et Root se demanda brièvement combien de temps l'ex-agent pouvait tenir en mangeant aussi peu. Son manque d'enthousiasme pour la nourriture était pour le moins inquiétant.

Shaw haussa les épaules, le visage neutre. Néanmoins, son regard fila machinalement vers la fenêtre.

\- Tu veux retourner dehors ?

\- Peut-être, répondit évasivement Shaw.

Root étouffa un bâillement.

\- Je vais aller dormir un peu si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je suis épuisée.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre, saisissant son sac au passage. Bear la suivit, l'air interrogateur.

\- Reste avec Shaw, lui dit-elle en lui tapotant gentiment la tête. Tu vas peut-être sortir.

A ces mots le chien se précipita vers la porte, la queue battant l'air à toute vitesse. Une expression amusée passa sur les traits de Shaw, qui se leva à son tour.

\- Je sors, annonça-t-elle.

Root ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis se ravisa. Mais Shaw sembla comprendre ce que Root hésitait à demander.

\- Je reste devant la maison avec Bear, précisa-t-elle.

\- D'accord, répondit Root.

Si elle n'était pas totalement tranquille lorsqu'elle s'allongea sur le lit, elle tenta toutefois de se raisonner. Sameen était en sécurité ici. Il n'y avait personne à des kilomètres à la ronde, et le chien la défendrait au péril de sa vie s'il le fallait. Une voix métallique se fit entendre dans son implant cochléaire.

 _Shaw Sameen. Statut : en sécurité._

Avant de sombrer, Root s'émerveilla une fois encore de la préscience de la Machine, qui malgré son statut d'intelligence artificielle semblait comprendre si bien les sentiments humains.

…

Elle s'éveilla en frissonnant, saisie par un courant d'air froid. Bear gémissait doucement au pied du lit. Complètement déboussolée, elle mit un certain temps avant de réaliser où elle se trouvait.

\- Bear… murmura-t-elle. Où est Shaw ?

Le chien émit un bref jappement avant de courir vers la porte entrouverte. Root poussa le battant. Dehors il pleuvait des cordes. Il était presque impossible de voir quoi que ce soit à travers le rideau de pluie. Bear se précipita sous l'eau avant de revenir vers Root. La jeune femme sentit une sourde angoisse s'installer au creux de son estomac.

\- Shaw ? appela Root. Shaw !

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle rentra mettre ses chaussures. En fouillant dans le placard de l'entrée elle découvrit un parapluie rouge de la taille d'un parasol.

Elle l'ouvrit avant de retourner affronter le mauvais temps, en s'étonnant de ce qu'il ait pu changer si rapidement. Bear la guida jusqu'au bout de la corniche, où elle distingua enfin la silhouette de Shaw.

Cette dernière était assise tout au bord de la falaise, à même la roche. La pluie dégoulinait sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, mais elle semblait n'en avoir cure, n'ayant même pas pris la peine de relever la capuche de son sweat-shirt.

Elle ne réagit pas à l'approche de Root et Bear, visiblement subjuguée par le spectacle des éléments déchaînés. Root devait admettre que la scène était plutôt cathartique. Le ciel avait viré au gris orage et la mer se parait de toutes les nuances allant du gris au vert. Poussées par le vent, les vagues gonflaient par centaines, se brisant avec force contre les rochers et recouvrant les flots d'un manteau d'écume blanche.

Soudain Shaw se tourna vers Root, une expression extatique sur le visage. Elle semblait ivre de pluie, de vent, et de liberté. Root ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient presque bleues de froid.

Root plaça le parapluie au-dessus de la tête de Shaw.

\- Sam, il faut rentrer.

Shaw la dévisagea un instant sans paraître comprendre sa requête.

\- Tu es gelée, insista Root.

Après un dernier coup d'œil à la mer en furie, Shaw acquiesça et se leva. Elle se laissa guider par Root jusque dans la maison, Bear sur leurs talons.

\- Il pleut comme ça depuis longtemps ? demanda Root en pliant le parapluie.

Shaw haussa les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien.

La hackeuse ôta ses chaussures détrempées et se tourna vers Shaw. Elle semblait perdue dans son monde. Root passa une main sur son bras.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le regard de Shaw se focalisa sur elle. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Froid ? répéta-t-elle.

Root hocha la tête.

\- Tes lèvres sont toutes bleues, précisa-t-elle.

Shaw porta sa main à sa bouche, comme si elle allait trouver ainsi confirmation de ce que Root avançait. Cette dernière prit sa main non plâtrée dans les siennes.

\- Tes mains sont glacées.

Les doigts de Shaw bougèrent entre les paumes de Root. A nouveau, on aurait dit qu'elle cherchait à associer les mots qu'elle entendait avec ses sensations corporelles.

Root se demanda si ce n'était pas ce qui était exactement en train de se passer. Avec tout ce que ces salauds lui avait fait, Shaw s'était-elle tellement dissociée de son propre corps qu'elle n'avait plus accès à des sensations aussi basiques que le froid ou la faim? Elle serra la mâchoire et se força à sourire à Shaw.

\- Viens, dit-elle en la tirant par la main. Il faut te réchauffer. Je vais te faire couler une douche chaude.

Une fois dans la salle de bains, Root ajusta les robinets d'eau chaude et froide jusqu'à ce que la température de l'eau se stabilise.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-elle en désignant du menton le bras plâtré de Shaw.

Il n'allait sans doute pas être évident de faire glisser le tissu mouillé sur le plâtre. Pour toute réponse, Shaw frissonna violemment et se mit à claquer des dents.

\- Oh Sameen… murmura Root, tu n'aurais pas dû rester si longtemps sous la pluie.

Elle fit descendre la fermeture éclair du sweat-shirt à capuche de Shaw et l'aida à retirer le vêtement trempé. Elle tira ensuite sur le bas sur T-shirt noir qu'elle portait en dessous.

\- Non, l'arrêta aussitôt Shaw en saisissant son poignet. Je… je vais me débrouiller pour le reste.

Root avait eût le temps d'apercevoir une longue cicatrice encore rosée sur l'abdomen de la jeune femme. Avec un regard triste, elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je suis juste à côté si tu as besoin de moi, dit-elle simplement.

Elle referma doucement le battant sans attendre la réponse de Shaw.

…

Elles passèrent la fin de la journée dans la maison, bien à l'abri, alors qu'à l'extérieur la tempête faisait rage.

\- J'aime bien cet endroit, lança tout à coup Shaw.

Elle s'était installée dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la fenêtre et regardait à l'extérieur depuis des heures.

Root leva le nez du livre dans lequel elle était plongée et retira ses lunettes.

\- Tant mieux, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle rejoignit Shaw près de la fenêtre, s'accoudant au dossier du fauteuil.

\- J'aime cette tempête, reprit Shaw sans se retourner.

\- Moi aussi, confia Root en couvant la jeune femme du regard. Surtout parce qu'on est à l'abri.

« Surtout parce que _tu_ es à l'abri, parce que tu respires et que tu es vivante, parce que tu es près de moi », songea-t-elle aussi. Elle ne dit rien de tout cela, mais son regard dut parler pour elle car Shaw se retourna, l'air interrogateur. Débusquée, Root lui lança un rapide sourire avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- Je vais préparer à manger. Tu as faim ?

Elle n'attendait pas réellement de réponse, et se mit aussitôt à examiner le contenu du frigo en se demandant ce que Shaw serait susceptible d'apprécier.

\- Je pourrais faire des enchilladas, marmonna-t-elle en sélectionnant du bœuf haché, des tomates et des poivrons.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner, commenta Shaw juste à côté d'elle.

Surprise, Root se releva brusquement, laissant tomber une partie des ingrédients au sol.

\- Je… j'ai été chef à un moment donné, se reprit-elle immédiatement. J'ai appris quelques trucs.

Shaw ramassa les tomates qui avaient roulé par terre, les passa sous le robinet et les déposa sur le plan de travail.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu peux couper les légumes si tu veux.

\- Ok, répondit Shaw.

Elle saisit une planche à découper et un couteau avant de s'installer à la table. Elle tailla les poivrons et les tomates en silence tandis que Root s'affairait à faire cuire la viande. Pendant que celle-ci mijotait, elle estima qu'il faisait tout à coup très sombre dans la cuisine. La cuisinière fonctionnait et elle avait mis le four à préchauffer, aussi jugea-t-elle plus prudent de ne pas surcharger le générateur en allumant le lustre. Elle sortit quelques bougies du carton mis à disposition par la propriétaire et les disposa à divers endroits de la pièce. Ensuite, munie d'une boîte d'allumettes, elle entreprit de les allumer une à une.

\- Root ? lança soudain Shaw.

\- Mmhh ? marmonna l'interpelée en se retournant.

Shaw fixait les légumes fraîchement coupés.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Root se figea, une allumette à la main.

\- De quoi ?

Au prix d'un effort visible, Shaw accrocha son regard. La flamme des bougies se reflétait dans ses pupilles dilatées.

\- De m'avoir emmenée ici. D'être là.

Root avança jusqu'à la table et s'assit lentement à côté de Shaw.

\- Sam… je… évidemment que je suis là… Après ce qui s'est passé, j'espère que tu ne doutes pas que je ferais n'importe quoi pour…

\- Je ne suis pas prête à parler de ce qui s'est passé, la coupa Shaw.

\- Je sais, offrit Root. Personne ne te demande rien.

\- Je sais, répondit Shaw à son tour.

Elles échangèrent un long regard. Il y aurait eu tant de choses à dire, pourtant les deux femmes semblaient à court de mots. Finalement, l'expression crispée de Shaw s'adoucit légèrement. En réponse, un sourire d'une infinie tendresse étira les lèvres de Root. Elle gratta une allumette et se pencha pour allumer la dernière bougie, celle qui se trouvait sur la table. Elles restèrent silencieuses un long moment à regarder la flamme danser, assises si près l'une de l'autre que leurs épaules se frôlaient.

A ce moment précis, c'était suffisant, d'être simplement ensemble, de préparer à manger à la lueur des bougies dans une petite maison battue par les vents.

\- Alors, c'est comment ? demanda Root quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, alors qu'elles dégustaient le fruit de leur labeur.

Shaw observa le contenu de sa fourchette comme s'il allait lui fournir la réponse. Elle porta la nourriture à sa bouche et mâcha longuement.

\- C'est… bon, dit-elle finalement.

Ce soir-là, elle mangea plus que d'habitude.

… ….

\- Je vais dormir sur le canapé, annonça Shaw alors que Root sortait de la salle de bains, vêtue pour la nuit d'un legging noir et d'un long T-shirt gris clair.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Root lut la détermination dans celui de Shaw. Elle essaya quand même.

\- Le lit est immense, on peut très bien y dormir toutes les deux…Je me tiendrai tranquille c'est promis, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de légèreté dans la voix.

Shaw détourna la tête.

\- Je… je ne dors pas très bien, je vais te réveiller.

\- Sam… soupira la hackeuse, je sais que tu ne dors pas bien. J'ai dormi toutes les nuits dans la station de métro depuis que tu es revenue. Que tu sois dans la pièce à côté où dans le même lit que moi ne changera rien. Je t'entendrai de toute façon.

Shaw fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrariée.

-Je ne peux pas, Root. Pas tout de suite… ajouta Shaw en voyant les épaules de son interlocutrice s'affaisser, bien qu'elle tente de masquer sa déception.

Root s'engouffra aussitôt dans la brèche.

\- Plus tard alors ?

\- Plus tard. Peut-être.

\- Comme tu voudras Sam…

Bien évidemment, Shaw s'éveilla au milieu de la nuit en gémissant. Et comme chaque nuit depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé la jeune femme, le cœur de Root se serra douloureusement en entendant les accents de détresse qui perçaient dans la voix de Shaw.

Lorsque le silence revint, elle se leva. Shaw était assise sur le canapé, les genoux relevés. Tétanisée. Prenant appui contre l'encadrement de la porte, Root l'observa quelques instant dans la pénombre.

\- Je peux faire quelquechose ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Non… souffla Shaw.

Root hésita, mais choisit de ne pas insister. C'était leur premier jour ici, et Shaw avait dit plus tard. Elle fit un signe de tête à Bear, qui n'attendait que son aval pour monter sur le canapé. Il posa son museau sur l'épaule de l'ex-agent. Lorsque Shaw passa enfin un bras autour du cou du chien, Root se retira dans la chambre. Son cœur pesait lourd dans sa poitrine cependant, et elle eût bien du mal à se rendormir.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello! Voici la suite, plus rapidement que prévu! J'ai une petite tendresse pour ce chapitre j'avoue, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, plus que le précédent peut-être._** _ **Un merci particulier à Sarache : comme tu écris en guest je ne peux pas te répondre par MP, mais merci merci merci pour ton soutien inconditionnel!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 _ **Violette**_

Le lendemain matin, le ciel était dégagé. Le soleil printanier miroitait sur la mer, les mouettes planant paresseusement dans le ciel bleu azur.

\- J'irais bien me promener au bord de l'eau, dit Root après avoir admiré le paysage depuis la corniche rocheuse.

\- D'accord, répondit aussitôt Shaw.

Après quelques recherches, elles finirent par trouver un sentier escarpé qui les mena directement sur le sable.

Bear dénicha un morceau de bois flotté qu'il déposa aux pieds de Shaw. Elle le jeta à quelques pas et le chien le lui rapporta aussitôt. La jeune femme lança alors plus haut et plus loin. Bear partit au quart de tour et rattrapa le projectile juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol, avec un timing parfait. Il revint vers les deux femmes en trottinant tranquillement. Cette fois, il vint se planter devant Root, qui lança à son tour le bâton le plus loin possible.

\- Cette plage est vraiment immense… nota Root sur un ton contemplatif.

\- C'est bien pour courir, déclara Shaw, les yeux sur Bear qui filait à toute vitesse, faisant voler un nuage de sable derrière lui.

\- Tu peux, offrit Root.

Shaw la dévisagea quelques instants en fronçant les sourcils. Root se demanda ce qui pouvait bien déstabiliser ainsi Shaw.

\- Oui… murmura alors Shaw comme si elle réalisait à l'instant même que c'était réellement une option.

L'estomac de Root se contracta devant l'air interloqué de Shaw. Comment pouvait-elle avoir oublié qu'elle était en droit de décider ce qu'elle souhaitait faire ? Oublié comment être libre ?

\- Maintenant ? demanda Shaw.

Root lui sourit.

\- Si tu as envie, Sam.

\- Je crois que… oui…

\- Vas-y alors, l'encouragea gentiment Root.

Bear apparut devant Shaw, bâton dans la gueule.

\- On va courir ? proposa-t-elle au chien.

Bear lâcha le morceau de bois et lança un bref jappement.

\- Je ne vais pas loin, dit-elle à Root.

\- Donne-moi ton manteau, proposa cette dernière.

Shaw lui tendit le lourd manteau d'hiver et partit à petite foulée, Bear se calant sur son rythme.

Root serra le vêtement contre elle tout en regardant la jeune femme qui s'éloignait lentement. Elle fit encore quelques pas, puis s'assit dans le sable. Les genoux relevés, le nez enfoui dans le manteau de Shaw dont elle pouvait respirer l'odeur sur le tissu, elle laissa son regard se perdre à l'horizon sans essayer de trier les pensées qui s'agitaient dans sa tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shaw s'effondra dans le sable juste à côté de Root.

\- Je suis dans une forme physique déplorable, grogna-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

Instinctivement, le regard de Root glissa sur la silhouette de Shaw.

\- Je ne trouve pas, moi… assura-t-elle sur un ton appréciateur.

Shaw la dévisagea pendant plusieurs secondes d'un air vide de toute expression. Mais soudain une petite lueur de reconnaissance passa dans son regard, et lentement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une ébauche de sourire. Enfin, elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua légèrement la tête.

C'était un peu forcé, un peu décalé. Mais ça ressemblait tellement à Shaw. Ça paraissait tellement… normal. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans la poitrine de Root.

Le reste de la journée se passa sensiblement de la même manière que celle de la veille. En fin de matinée, un nouveau déluge s'abattit sur la petite maison. Shaw passa la majeure partie de l'après-midi à observer la tempête depuis la fenêtre, Bear à ses pieds. Root alterna entre écran d'ordinateur et lecture de livres, le tout entrecoupé de regards pensifs vers Shaw. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme lui fasse la conversation, mais elle aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête. Elles cuisinèrent ensemble des lasagnes dont Shaw mangea une part de taille acceptable. Elles allumèrent un feu dans la soirée, puis s'endormirent chacune de leur côté.

Ce fut, en somme, une journée tranquille et paisible.

La nuit, en revanche, fut plus agitée. Root fut réveillée aux environs de trois heures du matin par un vacarme épouvantable.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se précipita dans le salon. Le feu dans la cheminée était mourant mais éclairait encore suffisamment pour qu'elle distingue Shaw. Cette dernière se trouvait à genoux au milieu d'une pile de bûches qu'elle devait avoir heurtée en tombant du canapé.

\- Shaw ? interrogea-t-elle prudemment.

La jeune femme se tourna vers elle, l'air hagard. Root fronça les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

Shaw ne semblait pas la voir. On aurait dit qu'elle regardait à travers elle, comme si elle n'existait pas. Root frissonna.

\- Shaw… essaya-t-elle encore en s'agenouillant en face de la jeune femme.

L'ex-agent ne réagit pas, aussi Root s'enhardit-elle jusqu'à poser une main sur son épaule. Ce fut une erreur. Une expression de pure panique apparut sur le visage de Shaw. Elle leva son bras plâtré et frappa, heurtant de plein fouet la pommette de Root dans un claquement sinistre.

La douleur qui fusa dans toute la partie gauche de son visage était si intense que Root en eût momentanément le souffle coupé. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, Shaw l'observait d'un air perdu. Elle semblait découvrir la présence de Root à l'instant même. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle amorça un mouvement de recul.

\- Sam… murmura Root, désespérée par la détresse qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

L'ex-agent se leva brusquement.

\- Va-t'en Root, jeta-t-elle sur un ton sans appel.

Alors que la souffrance physique ne lui avait pas arraché une seule larme, Root dût planter ses ongles dans la paume de sa main pour s'empêcher de pleurer tant la brûlure du rejet était vive.

….

Lorsque Root se réveilla le lendemain matin, un élancement au niveau de la tempe la fit grimacer de douleur. Les évènements de la nuit lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire, et elle s'assit prudemment sur le lit, attentive à la moindre manifestation de vertige. Se sentant suffisamment vaillante malgré un léger mal de tête, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Elle retint une exclamation de surprise en découvrant l'état de son visage dans le miroir. Délicatement, elle appuya sur l'énorme hématome qui s'étalait sur le haut de sa joue et remontait le long de l'œil jusqu'au-dessus du sourcil. C'était sensible, mais supportable. Après une douche rapide, elle tenta de masquer l'étendue des dégâts sous un peu de maquillage, sans grand succès.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, peu pressée de se confronter à Shaw. Sans surprise, cette dernière était dehors. Après un instant d'hésitation, Root la rejoignit, une tasse de café à la main.

\- Je pensais aller courir sur la plage… lança Shaw dès qu'elle fut à portée de voix.

\- Bonne idée, approuva Root.

Elle se tourna subtilement, afin de dissimuler le plus possible son profil abîmé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as au visage ? demanda immédiatement l'ex-agent.

Root tressaillit mais se reprit aussitôt.

\- Oh, dit-elle en balayant l'air de la main d'un geste dégagé, rien du tout !

Elle tenta de dépasser Shaw mais cette dernière lui saisit le poignet d'une main de fer. Elle tira sur son bras pour l'obliger à se retourner et Root s'exécuta en soupirant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Root tourna la tête de côté, évitant le regard scrutateur de Shaw.

\- Root ?

L'interpelée secoua la tête.

\- Rien, vraiment, dit-elle sur un ton appuyé.

\- Tu as un bleu sur la moitié du visage, fit remarquer abruptement Shaw.

Subitement agacée, Root se dégagea. Pourquoi Shaw insistait-elle ainsi ? C'était juste un bleu, elle avait déjà vécu bien pire ! _Shaw_ avait vécu bien pire. Parce qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour eux tous, qu'ils l'avaient crue morte et avaient arrêté de la rechercher. Elle pouvait avoir toutes les conversations du monde avec Finch à ce propos, au fond d'elle-même elle savait que le sentiment de culpabilité ne disparaîtrait jamais tout à fait.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, d'accord ? dit-elle, un peu trop rudement.

Shaw relâcha le bras de Root, qui en profita pour s'éloigner de quelques pas. Le silence s'étira entre les deux femmes. Décontenancé, Bear passa de l'une à l'autre en gémissant doucement. Tout à coup, Shaw sembla avoir une révélation.

\- C'est moi ? Je t'ai frappée ?

Elle semblait horrifiée. C'était si inattendu que Root se retourna. Elle fut immédiatement happée par le regard intense de Shaw.

\- Root ? interrogea encore l'ex-agent en avançant d'un pas.

\- Pas intentionnellement, avoua enfin Root, incapable de résister. Ça ne fait rien, vraiment.

\- Comment j'ai pu faire une chose pareille ? lança Shaw d'une voix furieuse.

Root se demanda si elle parlait du fait même d'avoir levé la main sur elle ou de l'étendue des dégâts qu'elle avait causés.

\- Tu étais en plein cauchemar, tu n'étais pas consciente de ce que tu faisais, expliqua Root. Et tu n'as pas frappé si fort que ça, c'est juste que tu as frappé avec ton plâtre.

Shaw leva son bras plâtré et l'observa quelques instants. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'hématome qui ornait le visage de Root puis, sans rien ajouter, elle tourna les talons et rentra dans la maison.

Root la regarda s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. L'estomac noué, elle croisa inconsciemment les bras contre elle. Elle regrettait de s'être emportée, elle aurait dû expliquer les choses simplement et posément, elle aurait dû… Elle soupira… il était trop tard pour les regrets maintenant.

Inexplicablement submergée, elle leva le visage vers le ciel limpide comme s'il contenait les réponses dont elle avait besoin. Elle ferma un instant les paupières, se forçant à respirer calmement. Lorsqu'elle se sentit un peu plus détendue, elle se dirigea à son tour vers la maisonnette.

Elle retrouva Shaw dans la cuisine. Assise à califourchon sur le banc, armée du plus grand couteau qu'elle avait pu trouver, elle étudiait son plâtre, cherchant le meilleur angle d'attaque pour le découper.

Root lui prit le couteau des mains d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Tu vas te blesser. Attends-moi ici, je vais chercher autre chose.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre dont elle revint munie d'une petite scie chirurgicale et d'une attelle en résine.

Shaw arqua un sourcil.

\- Cadeau de John, expliqua Root. Il m'a donné tout ça avant de partir. Je crois qu'il les a volés à l'hôpital. Il était d'ailleurs étonné que tu n'aies pas cherché plus tôt à te débarrasser du plâtre.

Shaw haussa les épaules.

\- Il ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça…

\- Tu devrais sans doute le garder encore quelques jours… fit remarquer Root.

\- Non, refusa Shaw, la mâchoire serrée. Il n'est pas question que je te blesse encore.

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux à la fin de cette déclaration, apparemment surprise elle-même par la véhémence de ses propos. Elle leva les yeux vers Root, et cette dernière déglutit devant l'authenticité et la sincérité qu'elle y lut. Entre les deux femmes, la tension monta à nouveau d'un cran.

\- Ça ne t'a jamais arrêtée avant, lança Root dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère. Tu m'as déjà tiré dans l'épaule je te rappelle. Et balancé au visage un très beau crochet du droit. Qui m'a valu un bleu presqu'au même endroit que celui-ci d'ailleurs.

\- C'était avant, répondit Shaw comme si c'était une explication suffisante.

\- Avant quoi ?

\- Avant, répliqua l'ex-agent sur un ton borné.

Root n'insista pas. Elle prit place en face de Shaw et se mit en devoir de découper le plâtre. Lorsque son avant-bras fut libéré, Shaw fit tourner lentement son poignet. Satisfaite de sa mobilité, elle reporta son attention sur la hackeuse qui l'observait en silence. Shaw détourna nerveusement le regard. Root posa alors une main apaisante sur le genou de l'ex-agent.

\- Sam… commença-t-elle, mais se retrouva incapable de continuer.

Que se passait-il ? Root avait l'impression d'être projetée dans un grand huit émotionnel dont elle ne maîtrisait ni la vitesse ni la portée.

Les doigts de Shaw s'élancèrent vers le visage de Root. Elle effleura en tremblant un peu la pommette violacée. Root ferma les yeux et appuya sa joue contre la main de Shaw.

Cette dernière chercha presqu'aussitôt à rompre le contact. Root enroula ses doigts autour du poignet de Shaw. Gentiment, délicatement. Une prière pour dire « reste encore un peu ».

Shaw resta encore un peu. Elle passa même doucement son pouce sur la peau meurtrie en une caresse, fragile.

Puis elle se leva, lentement.

Et avant de s'éloigner, elle se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Root.

Simplement.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Coucou! Bon, il m'a pris du temps ce chapitre, mais c'est le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici^^! J'espère vraiment vraiment qu'il vous plaira, que l'avancée des choses vous paraîtra toujours plausible. Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des coquilles mais j'ai tellement relu le texte que je n'arrive plus à prendre de recul, au pire si je vois des énormités j'éditerai plus tard. C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre, le prochain sera le dernier._**

 ** _Merci infiniment pour vos messages, en particulier à ceux/celles qui ont posté en guest et que je n'ai pu remercier personnellement. C'est un plaisir de vous lire! Bonne lecture! Violette_**

Lorsque Shaw ressortit de la salle de bain vêtue d'un short et d'un sweat-shirt à capuche, Root était toujours au même endroit. Coudes sur la table, mains croisées sous le menton, elle regardait dans le vide d'un air pensif.

Leurs regards se cherchèrent un moment avant de se connecter réellement l'un à l'autre. Une fois que le contact fut établi, pourtant, la légère tension qui semblait habiter les deux femmes se résorba immédiatement. Avec une certaine réserve, elle se sourirent.

\- Hum… amorça Shaw, je vais courir.

Root acquiesça.

\- Tu viens aussi ?

Root hésita. Sa première réaction fut d'accepter. Tout son être lui criait de rester près de Shaw, de ne pas la quitter d'une semelle. Mais elle voulait aussi lui laisser l'espace et la liberté dont on l'avait privée pendant des mois. Elle choisit le compromis.

\- Je descends sur la plage avec toi, mais je ne cours pas, déclina-t-elle.

Shaw étudia son visage pendant quelques secondes.

\- Ok, dit-elle finalement.

Elles descendirent en silence vers la mer. Un silence tranquille, que chacune des deux femmes s'étonnait de ne pas trouver inconfortable.

\- Allez Bear, on y va ! lança Shaw dès qu'elle eût un pied sur le sable.

Le chien partit au quart de tour, mais Shaw prit le temps de se retourner et de lancer un dernier regard vers Root avant de s'éloigner définitivement.

La hackeuse se demanda si Shaw pouvait ressentir son inquiétude. Parce qu'il était inutile de le nier, elle était inquiète. Une sorte d'angoisse sourde faisait son apparition dès que Shaw disparaissait de son champ de vision.

Root suivit des yeux la silhouette de Shaw qui s'amenuisait de plus en plus. Elle l'avait traquée à travers tout le pays, elle avait suivi chaque piste qui se présentait, même les plus improbables, même les plus infimes. Elle avait peu mangé et à peine dormi. Elle l'avait crue morte. Elle s'était abîmée dans la spirale infernale du désespoir. Et finalement, finalement, ils l'avaient retrouvée. Et c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Mais maintenant, elle était déstabilisée. Elle n'avait pas imaginé la suite. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que Shaw leur reviendrait aussi meurtrie. Elle n'avait pas imaginé à quel point cela l'affecterait, elle. Ni combien ses sentiments pour l'ex-agent gagneraient en intensité. Elle devait admettre qu'elle vivait assez mal le fait de se sentir aussi démunie.

Elle retira ses chaussures et avança jusqu'au bord de l'eau, observant les vagues qui venaient mourir à ses pieds, l'écume blanche qui léchait le sable puis disparaissait en crépitant sur le sable mouillé.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

\- Hello Harold, salua-t-elle.

Elle grimaça en entendant sa propre voix. Serrée, un peu trop haut perchée.

\- Tout va bien chez vous ? demanda-t-elle plus posément.

 _\- Les choses sont… sous contrôle_ , fut la réponse pour le moins énigmatique de l'informaticien.

Root nota le temps d'hésitation et le ton soucieux et s'apprêtait à interpeller Finch à ce sujet lorsqu'il reprit :

 _\- Comment se porte Miss Shaw ?_

Root jeta un coup d'œil vers Shaw qu'elle devinait au loin plus qu'elle ne la voyait réellement. Un bref moment de panique la submergea.

 _\- Miss Groves ?_

Root se ressaisit.

\- Elle court sur la plage avec Bear.

 _\- Elle va… bien ?_

\- Peut-être pas vraiment bien, temporisa Root en repensant aux évènements de la nuit. Mais mieux en tout cas. Elle mange, elle réagit.

« Elle m'a embrassée » songea-t-elle aussi avec un léger sourire, mais elle garda cette précieuse information pour elle seule.

 _\- Elle est donc en bonne voie…_ interpréta Finch.

\- Je crois, oui.

 _\- Et vous, Miss Groves ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?_ reprit Finch d'une voix concernée.

Root fronça les sourcils. C'était une bonne question, à laquelle elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de réponse.

\- Je… je suis contente de vous entendre Harold, éluda-t-elle.

- _Root… comment allez-vous ?_ insista Finch.

La jeune femme soupira.

\- Je vais bien, assura-t-elle.

 _\- Permettez-moi d'émettre une certaine réserve. Vous semblez un peu… troublée ?_ tenta Finch.

Root se retrouva incapable de résister à tant de sollicitude. Elle laissa errer son regard sur l'eau avant de répondre :

\- C'est juste que… je pensais que… je ne sais pas ce que je pensais au juste…

A l'autre bout du fil, Finch attendait patiemment que la jeune femme trouve les mots qui exprimeraient au mieux sa pensée.

\- Est-ce que ça deviendra plus facile ? demanda finalement Root. Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais repartir en mission sans craindre à chaque instant pour sa vie ?

 _\- J'ai bien peur que non,_ répondit honnêtement l'informaticien. _Une fois qu'on tient à une personne, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière…_

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… énonça lentement Root.

\- _Je pense que c'est une chance, vous savez…_ ajouta encore Harold. _Tant de personnes traversent leur vie sans avoir le privilège d'aimer._

Root fit quelques pas, savourant la douceur du sable sous ses pieds et la caresse du soleil sur sa peau.

\- Vous savez, je crois que vous avez raison Harold… sourit-elle, soudain rassérénée.

….

Inspirer, expirer. Un pas, puis l'autre. Courir. Courir….

Au fur et à mesure de la course, Shaw sentait l'euphorie la gagner.

Ses pieds frappant le sol. Son cœur qui s'emballait. Le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines.

L'espace immense autour d'elle. Le bleu de la mer et le sable doré. Le vent… cette impression qu'en ouvrant les bras elle pourrait s'envoler.

Et l'horizon partout, sans rien pour arrêter le regard, sans rien pour la retenir et la faire plier.

La liberté.

Elle courut le plus longtemps possible. Jusqu'à ce que ses poumons semblent sur le point d'éclater et que ses jambes crient grâce.

Lorsqu'elle réapparut auprès de Root, ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux brillaient. La hackeuse s'amusa de la mine échevelée de Shaw.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit Shaw.

Elle arqua un sourcil, surprise. C'était vrai. Elle se sentait bien.

Elle se débarrassa à son tour de ses baskets et se tourna face à la mer. Root la regarda reprendre petit à petit son souffle. Le vent dansait dans ses cheveux et l'air autour d'elle semblait vibrer d'énergie. Elle paraissait tellement… vivante.

Tout à coup, elle se retourna vers Root, une étincelle dans les yeux. Puis, un sourire extatique aux lèvres, elle s'élança vers la mer et se jeta tout entière à l'eau.

Elles rentrèrent grelottantes et trempées. Quelque part dans le processus, Root avait fini mouillée elle aussi. Il y avait eu des éclaboussures et un chien sautant joyeusement dans les vagues. Il y avait eu des mains tendues et des corps qui se cherchaient. Et quelque chose qui s'approchait d'un rire. Les nuages s'étaient amoncelés sans qu'elles s'en aperçoivent et la pluie les avait prises au dépourvu.

A peine rentrées, Root avait envoyé Shaw prendre une douche chaude pendant qu'elle démarrait un feu et faisait couler du café. Elle avait également allumé quelques bougies avant d'aller se réchauffer sous la douche à son tour.

Restée seule dans cette atmosphère chaleureuse et confortable, Shaw glissait peu à peu dans la somnolence.

Elle sursauta en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone et décrocha machinalement sans se rendre compte que c'était l'appareil de Root et non le sien.

\- _Root ?_ interrogea la voix de Reese.

\- Elle est sous la douche, répondit Shaw sans prendre la peine de se présenter.

\- _Shaw…_ dit alors Reese avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- Salut John, répliqua Shaw sur le même ton.

\- _Comment ça va ?_

Il y eût un temps de silence que les deux partenaires laissèrent se prolonger.

\- Mieux, répondit finalement Shaw. Et toi ?

\- _Quelques numéros. La routine._

\- Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer, fit remarquer la jeune femme.

Quelques clics caractéristiques d'un appareil photo se firent entendre.

- _Je suis en reconnaissance,_ expliqua Reese sur un ton blasé.

Trop blasé, peut-être, nota vaguement Shaw dans un coin de son esprit embrumé.

\- Je vois, dit-elle simplement.

\- _Shaw ?_

\- Quoi ?

\- _Comment ça se passe avec Root ?_

\- Tu t'ennuies à ce point-là ? lança ironiquement Shaw.

\- _Comment elle va ?_ insista l'ex-militaire.

\- John… soupira Shaw, je ne suis pas douée pour ces choses-là.

\- _Je sais,_ répondit Reese sans la moindre trace de jugement. _Essaye._

Shaw s'adossa au canapé et releva ses jambes. Bear lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Elle passa sa main dans la fourrure du chien.

\- Elle… je ne sais pas… parfois elle me regarde et elle a l'air triste je crois. Elle a peur aussi, peur pour moi.

\- _C'était vraiment dur pour elle, quand tu étais… partie._

\- Elle devrait m'en vouloir, murmura Shaw.

\- _Elle ne t'en veut pas,_ assura Reese.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ça semblait logique. Elle l'avait embrassée puis était morte sous ses yeux.

\- _Shaw… tu sais pourquoi…_

Mais Shaw n'avait pas envie de se laisser entraîner sur ce terrain-là.

\- Je l'ai frappée, lança-t-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi.

 _\- Quoi ?_

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar et je l'ai frappée.

 _\- Vous dormez ensemble ?_ demanda aussitôt l'ex-militaire.

\- Reese !

 _\- Quoi ?_

Elle savait ce qu'il faisait. Il essayait de la faire sortir de ses gonds, gentiment, pour la faire sourire. Mais elle était en colère contre elle-même.

\- Elle a un hématome sur la moitié du visage !

Reese resta silencieux quelques instants.

 _\- Root est capable d'encaisser un peu de violence,_ décida-t-il finalement. _En fait… je pense qu'elle est capable d'encaisser à peu près n'importe quoi lorsqu'il s'agit de toi Shaw. Sauf une chose,_ poursuivit-il.

\- Quoi ? souffla Shaw, juste pour avoir confirmation. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

 _\- Que tu disparaisses de sa vie._

Shaw sentit un étau étreindre sa poitrine à ses mots. Bear posa sa tête sur son épaule.

 _\- Shaw ?_

\- Je suis toujours là…

 _\- Tu sais…_ déclara doucement Reese, _tu peux lui faire confiance._

L'étau se desserra un peu, et elle respira plus librement.

\- Je sais… dit-elle finalement.

 _\- Il faut que je te laisse,_ annonça soudain Reese. _Dis bonjour à Root pour moi. Et Shaw ?_

\- Oui ?

 _\- Prends le temps dont tu as besoin, mais reviens d'accord ? C'est beaucoup moins drôle de faire exploser des grenades tout seul…_

…..

Ce soir-là, le coucher du soleil fut spectaculaire. Il n'était apparu que tard dans la soirée, quand le vent avait enfin réussit à balayer les nuages gorgés de pluie.

Depuis son poste devant la fenêtre, Shaw assistait à l'embrasement du ciel, que les derniers rayons du couchant enflammaient d'or liquide et de rouge sang.

\- C'est magnifique, chuchota Root derrière elle.

Elle s'était accoudée au fauteuil, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. Le regard de Shaw glissa lentement sur la silhouette gracile de Root. L'encolure de son T-Shirt était large et la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait faisait saillir son épaule gauche, la laissant ainsi dénudée. Une expression de pur enchantement illuminait son visage et ses cheveux dénoués accrochaient la lumière flamboyante.

Root réalisa tout à coup que l'attention de Shaw était désormais dirigée vers elle. Elle plongea dans les yeux sombres de Shaw et oublia un instant de respirer. Dans les iris noirs dansaient des émotions que Root aurait été incapable de nommer, mais qu'elle reconnut comme jumelles de celles qui l'agitaient.

Mue par une inspiration subite, elle se redressa et tendit la main vers Shaw.

\- Ne reste pas seule cette nuit. Viens dormir avec moi… murmura-t-elle.

Sans mot dire, Shaw glissa sa main dans celle de Root et se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre.

Durant ce court laps de temps le soleil s'était définitivement éteint et seule la pénombre les accueillit dans la pièce. Root sentit les doigts de Shaw filer entre les siens. La jeune femme avait déjà fait un pas en arrière, mais Root n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser s'échapper.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sam ? demanda-t-elle en récupérant la main de Shaw.

Cette dernière balaya la pièce du regard.

\- Je… je ne peux pas dormir ici, annonça-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? la pressa Root.

Shaw entendit l'urgence dans sa voix, la tristesse, le déchirement. Elle serra la mâchoire.

\- Le lit est au milieu de la pièce, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Et alors ? demanda Root, visiblement désespérée de ne pas comprendre.

L'ex-agent jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers la porte.

\- J'ai besoin d'être dos au mur, avoua-t-elle, les yeux fixés au sol.

\- Oh… réalisa Root.

Des dizaines d'images surgirent dans sa mémoire. Toutes ces fois dans la station de métro où, pour se rassurer et regagner un semblant de contrôle sur son environnement, Shaw avait cherché à s'adosser contre un mur.

\- Aucun problème, décida-t-elle. Il suffit de déplacer le lit.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle poussa de côté l'une des tables de nuit puis s'arc-bouta contre le lourd cadre en métal. Par chance, il glissa assez facilement sur le parquet ancien.

\- Ça ira, comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Shaw leva les yeux vers elle, ce regard vide que Root avait appris à redouter.

\- Sam, reste avec moi, dit-elle doucement. Je n'ai… aucune idée de ce que tu peux ressentir. Mais tu n'es pas obligée d'être toute seule.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, jeta aussitôt Shaw.

Elle ressentait des choses, cependant. Des choses envahissantes, étranges et inconfortables. Des choses qui ressemblaient à de la peur. Et d'autres choses, tout aussi envahissantes, tout aussi étranges et inconfortables, mais qui, dans le même temps, l'ancraient dans le présent et dans la vie, et l'apaisaient. Des choses qui l'attiraient irrémédiablement vers Root.

Tiraillée, Shaw se mit à osciller d'un pied sur l'autre. Finalement, elle prit sa décision. Elle souleva la couette et s'allongea dans le lit, le plus près possible du mur de pierres. Elle se recroquevilla, tournée vers Root mais incapable de croiser son regard.

Root resta un moment indécise au pied du lit. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée. Shaw avait peut-être besoin de plus de temps.

\- Viens, murmura Shaw, sauvant la hackeuse du dilemme dans lequel elle s'enlisait.

Root s'astreignit à bouger lentement, sans aucun mouvement brusque. Elle s'installa face à Shaw, laissant entre elles une distance respectable. Le temps s'écoula sans qu'aucune des deux femmes n'ose bouger. La tension qui émanait de Shaw était presque palpable et Root s'attendait à la voir s'enfuir à chaque seconde. Finalement, elle avança la main vers la jeune femme tétanisée, tout doucement. Elle s'arrêta à mi-distance entre leurs deux corps, paume ouverte vers le ciel. Puis elle ferma les paupières et attendit. Une gratitude indicible la submergea lorsqu'elle sentit une main incertaine se poser dans la sienne.

Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par Shaw qui s'agitait et gémissait dans son sommeil.

\- Non ! suppliait-elle. Non !

La terreur dans sa voix vrilla instantanément les entrailles de Root.

\- Shaw… appela-t-elle en tendant instinctivement le bras vers elle.

\- Non ! répéta Shaw plus faiblement.

Elle respirait avec difficulté, une fine couche de sueur recouvrait son front, mais ses yeux étaient irrémédiablement clos.

Les doigts de Root s'étaient immobilisés à quelques centimètres de l'épaule de Shaw. Etant donné la panique dans laquelle le contact avait précipité Shaw la nuit précédente, elle hésitait à la toucher.

\- Non… souffla Shaw une fois encore, d'une voix complètement brisée.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Root se rapprocha alors de Shaw et l'attira contre elle. Le corps de la jeune femme se tendit comme un arc et elle chercha à se libérer, se débattant aveuglément. Root savait qu'en temps normal, elle n'aurait pu la contenir, mais l'ex-agent était affaiblie et terrorisée. Elle serra de toutes ses forces.

\- Ça va aller… ça va aller… murmura-t-elle.

Elle répéta cette petite phrase encore et encore. Comme un mantra qui les berçait l'une et l'autre. Au bout d'un long moment, elle sentit Shaw se détendre entre ses bras. La jeune femme se dégagea lentement, rétablissant une certaine distance entre leurs deux corps. Elle resta proche néanmoins, et laissa Root lier ses doigts aux siens.

Peu à peu, elles sombrèrent à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Lorsque Root s'éveilla au petit jour, elle était seule dans le lit. Etouffant un bâillement, elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Shaw était bien évidemment installée dehors, assise sur la corniche. Root nota toutefois avec une certaine satisfaction qu'elle avait pensé à s'emmitoufler dans une couverture.

Elle fit bouillir de l'eau et prépara deux tasses de thé avant d'enfiler un pull et de sortir à son tour, munie d'un des plaids qui recouvraient le canapé.

\- Hey, dit-elle en approchant de Shaw.

\- Désolée de t'avoir réveillée, répondit l'ex-agent.

Son ton était lointain, ses épaules tendues. Root posa son chargement au sol et prit le temps de s'asseoir et d'enrouler le plaid autour d'elle avant de tendre l'une des tasses fumantes à Shaw.

Elles trempèrent simultanément les lèvres dans le liquide brûlant.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre, Root, lança soudain Shaw.

La hackeuse leva un sourcil étonné.

\- Déjà ? Ça fait à peine trois jours qu'on est là.

\- Et c'était bien, affirma Shaw. J'avais besoin de ça. De voir l'horizon. De sentir le vent. De me rappeler que je ne suis pas seule… ajouta-t-elle doucement avec un regard vers Root. Mais ils ont besoin de nous là-bas. Ne me dis pas le contraire. John était bizarre au téléphone.

Root ne chercha pas à contre-argumenter. Elle aussi avait tiqué face à la réponse évasive de Finch.

\- Hier, quand je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais... En fait, je suis en colère. Je me sens… violente. Et j'aimerais autant que Samaritain et ses sbires en fassent les frais, plutôt que toi, ajouta Shaw avec un regard éloquent vers la tempe tuméfiée de Root.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu es prête ? s'enquit cette dernière.

Shaw haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à m'asseoir autour d'un thé et à parler indéfiniment de ce que je ressens.

Root se garda de lui faire remarquer que c'était plus ou moins ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire en ce moment-même.

\- Ma façon de gérer, c'est l'action, reprit Shaw. J'ai besoin d'agir. Et j'ai une revanche à prendre.

Root nota la posture vindicative de Shaw, la lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux. Si Shaw estimait qu'elle était prête, Root savait que rien ni personne ne l'arrêterait. Elle savait aussi qu'elle la suivrait n'importe où.

\- On peut partir ce soir si tu veux, proposa-t-elle, il vaut mieux rouler de nuit.

\- Parfait, approuva l'ex-agent.

Les deux femmes finirent leur boisson en silence, les yeux perdus dans l'océan. Root, cependant, était loin d'être sereine. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Sam ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment est-ce que ça se passera quand on sera rentrées ? demanda-elle d'une voix un peu rauque.

Shaw sonda le regard de la hackeuse.

\- De quoi tu parles ? interrogea-t-elle prudemment.

\- Est-ce que tu me laisseras… être près de toi ?

Elle aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose, une plaisanterie, un sous-entendu. Quelque chose qui atténuerait le sérieux de sa question, et qui lui permettrait de battre en retraite si jamais Shaw répondait négativement. Mais elle s'en retrouva incapable. C'était trop important.

Le regard de Shaw se perdit un long moment à la surface de l'eau.

-Root… amorça-t-elle finalement. J'ai des cicatrices partout. Je suis sociopathe. Je suis… abîmée. Je ne suis probablement pas la personne la plus saine que tu puisses trouver.

Un poids tomba sur l'estomac de Root. C'était ce qu'elle redoutait, Shaw était en train de lui dire non.

\- Tout le monde croit que je suis folle, fit-elle remarquer dans un rire sans joie. On est parfaitement assorties.

L'humour et la provocation pour masquer la douleur, Root maîtrisait l'exercice à la perfection. Shaw se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Root, je suis sérieuse, dit-elle.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça m'inquiète ? s'écria Root. Mon dieu Sam… je me fiche que tu sois sociopathe, pleine de cicatrices, abîmée ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu es… toi. Et tu es vivante, c'est tout ce qui compte !

\- Je suis vivante, répéta Shaw, comme frappée de plein fouet par cette révélation.

\- Tu es vivante. Ils ne t'ont pas eue, confirma Root, sensible à l'épiphanie qu'était en train de vivre Shaw.

Les yeux d'obsidienne brillèrent. Ils s'étaient acharnés sur elle, mais elle avait tenu bon, elle avait réussi. Elle s'en était sortie. Elle était vivante. Vivante.

\- Je ne pleure pas, je ne pleure jamais, déclara Shaw d'une voix ténue.

Passant un doigt sur la joue de Shaw, Root effaça l'unique larme qui s'était échappée.

\- Je sais, assura-elle avec douceur.

Shaw saisit alors ce qui avait échappé à a compréhension toute sa vie. Etre vulnérable, ce n'était pas être faible. Partager sa vulnérabilité avec quelqu'un qui vous aimait et vous comprenait, c'était infiniment puissant. Elle serra les poings.

\- Samaritain va payer, crois-moi. Mais je n'y arriverai pas toute seule.

\- On est tous avec toi, tu le sais, dit Root. Je suis certaine que les garçons sont prêts à faire tout ce que tu voudras.

Shaw acquiesça. Elle chercha la main de Root et la serra entre ses doigts. Fort.

\- J'aurai besoin de toi aussi, dit-elle, un peu trop brusquement.

Un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage de Root.

\- Je suis déjà là, Sameen.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Voilà, voilà. Le tout dernier chapitre! Un long chapitre, parce que je voulais conclure joliment^^. Merci de m'avoir accompagnée tout au long de cette histoire, merci pour vos messages, vos remarques et vos encouragements. Bonne lecture! Violette.**_

 _ **...**_

 _Quelques mois plus tard…_

\- Dépêchez-vous ! cria Shaw.

Une balle siffla au-dessus de son épaule gauche. Elle se baissa et prit le temps de mettre la femme qu'elle était censée protéger à l'abri derrière un bureau avant de se retourner pour riposter. Plusieurs coups de feu se firent entendre, et son assaillant s'écroula à l'instant même où elle allait appuyer sur la gâchette. Décontenancée, elle regarda l'homme se tordre sur le sol en se tenant les genoux. Du coin de l'œil, elle capta un mouvement et se remit aussitôt en position de tir avant de baisser à nouveau son arme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Root ? lança-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Tu devais passer par l'arrière !

\- C'est pas le moment de discuter, jeta Root sur un ton pressant.

Elle se pencha derrière le bureau de bois où se terrait leur dernier numéro.

\- Allez venez Molly, on y va.

Alors que les trois femmes sortaient tout juste du bâtiment, une berline noire freina devant elles.

\- Montez ! lança Reese.

Ouvrant à la volée la portière arrière, Shaw aida la vieille dame à s'installer avant de contourner le véhicule pour s'installer à côté d'elle. Pendant ce temps, Root prenait place à l'avant.

Après la montée d'adrénaline des dernières minutes, tous restèrent silencieux, reprenant leur souffle. Root était celle qui semblait avoir le plus de mal à récupérer une respiration normale. Elle avait posé ses armes sur ses genoux et se tenait bras croisés dans une position plutôt insolite.

\- Ça va Root ? demanda Reese.

La hackeuse croisa le regard concerné de l'ex-militaire.

\- Ça va, assura-t-elle.

L'ex-militaire étudia ses traits pendant de longues secondes avant de reporter son attention sur la route, le visage en apparence impassible.

Shaw, quant à elle, était furieuse.

\- Ça saigne beaucoup ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Les yeux de Root s'écarquillèrent légèrement, trahissant sa surprise. Shaw leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu croyais que je n'avais pas remarqué ?

\- Sam… tenta Root.

\- Réponds-moi, exigea Shaw. Ça saigne beaucoup ?

Pour toute réponse, Root leva sa main droite, qui reposait jusque-là sur son flanc gauche. Elle était pleine de sang.

\- Mon dieu ! s'exclama Molly sur un ton horrifié.

\- C'est pas vrai Root ! grogna Shaw.

Elle se pencha entre les deux sièges avant et souleva le T-shirt de la hackeuse afin d'examiner la plaie.

\- Allume la lumière John, j'y vois rien du tout !

L'ex-militaire s'exécuta et grimaça en voyant l'étendue des dégâts.

\- La balle m'a touchée mais je crois que c'est juste une éraflure, avança Root.

Shaw appuya doucement autour de la blessure, arrachant un gémissement à la blessée.

\- Une éraflure salement profonde, marmonna-t-elle. Et tu dois avoir une côte cassée.

\- Une seule, tu es sûre ? haleta Root. Ça fait un mal de chien.

\- Continue à appuyer dessus, conseilla Shaw. Tu perds beaucoup de sang.

Serrant la mâchoire pour contrer la douleur, Root reposa une main tremblante sur sa blessure.

Un pli soucieux apparut en travers du front de Shaw. Elle délibéra quelques secondes avec elle-même, puis finit par poser sa propre main sur celle de la hackeuse, l'aidant ainsi à maintenir la pression.

…..

C'était la troisième fois consécutive que Shaw rapprochait les bords de la plaie. Elle allait enfoncer l'aiguille lorsque Root changea à nouveau de position.

\- Arrête de bouger comme ça Root je n'y arrive pas ! s'énerva l'ex-agent.

Excédée, elle lança fil et aiguille sur la table d'opération de fortune installée à l'intérieur du wagon de métro.

\- Tu ne disais pas ça la nuit dernière… dit Root avec un sourire suggestif.

\- Root ce n'est pas le moment, siffla Shaw.

\- C'est toujours le moment… fit remarquer l'interpellée d'une voix aérienne.

Shaw se figea et observa Root d'un air soupçonneux. Cette dernière l'ignora, visiblement fascinée par les lumières du plafonnier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? demanda Shaw.

\- Oxycodone… chuchota Root en soupirant d'extase. J'adore ce truc-là.

\- John ! cria Shaw.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'informa Reese en entrant dans le wagon.

\- Tu lui as donné de l'oxycodone ? A quoi tu pensais ? Tu sais très bien que ça la rend euphorique !

Reese retint un sourire amusé.

\- C'est tout ce qui restait dans l'armoire à pharmacie, se défendit-il. Il faut qu'on refasse le plein.

\- Sois gentille mon cœur, ne le gronde pas, intervint Root avec un sourire enjôleur. Il croyait bien faire.

Elle tenta de se lever mais Shaw la stoppa d'une main de fer.

\- Reste tranquille !

\- C'est ennuyeux de rester tranquille, bouda Root.

\- Je ne plaisante pas ! menaça Shaw.

Mais Root était bien loin d'être déstabilisée par la colère de Shaw.

\- Embrasse-moi, lança-t-elle subitement.

\- Tu es insupportable !

\- Tu aimes quand je suis insupportable, contra Root.

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel. Elle croisa les bras et toisa la jeune femme, le regard dangereux.

\- Embrasse-moi, répéta Root.

Shaw soupira, mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Elle écrasa sa bouche sur celle de Root en un baiser appuyé, puis saisit la lèvre inférieure de la hackeuse entre ses dents, imprimant une légère morsure.

\- Reste tranquille, s'il-te-plaît, chuchota-t-elle ensuite tout contre l'oreille gauche de Root.

Un sourire ravi étira les lèvres de cette dernière.

\- Tu vois ? C'est tellement mieux quand tu demandes gentiment !

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

\- Je suis toujours là, fit remarquer Reese.

Shaw lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Oui, eh bien si tu voulais pas assister à ça, il fallait réfléchir avant de la bourrer d'oxycodone !

\- Je lui ai donné une dose normale, protesta Reese.

\- Pas la même dose « normale » que tu prends toi, j'espère ? interrogea Shaw.

Le silence qui suivit était assez éloquent pour tenir lieu de réponse.

\- Sérieusement ? s'énerva Shaw. Elle doit peser à peine plus de la moitié de ton poids !

Elle ferma les paupières et expira lentement devant l'air penaud de l'ex-militaire. Finalement, elle récupéra son matériel.

\- T'as intérêt à m'aider maintenant ! dit-elle en rinçant l'aiguille avec une solution désinfectante.

Reese acquiesça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Tu lui tiens la main, tu l'écoutes, tu lui parles. Tu fais ce que tu veux du moment qu'elle arrête de gigoter et que je puisse la recoudre !

\- Comment va Molly ? s'inquiéta soudain Root.

Reese s'assit près d'elle et saisit sa main entre les siennes.

\- Elle va bien, dit-il gentiment. Fusco est en train de la raccompagner chez elle. Elle va pouvoir passer Noël avec ses petits-enfants.

\- C'est bientôt Noël ! s'exclama Root avec un enthousiasme débordant.

Shaw secoua la tête d'un air incrédule. Elle savait que Root n'aimait pas particulièrement cette fête. Elle ne fit néanmoins aucun commentaire, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin s'atteler à sa tâche.

\- Tu sais qu'Harold nous a déjà offert un cadeau de Noël ? poursuivit Root sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Je sais, j'étais là, répondit John.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la scène.

 _\- Miss Groves, miss Shaw, considérez ceci comme un cadeau de Noël._

 _Harold tenait entre ses mains un petit paquet savamment enrubanné. Les deux femmes levèrent vers lui un regard interrogateur._

 _\- On est en novembre, déclara finalement Shaw sur un ton neutre._

 _\- Un cadeau de Noël avec un peu d'avance, précisa alors Finch en tendant le paquet à Root._

 _\- Merci… amorça cette dernière d'un ton prudent._

 _\- En fait, c'est un peu un cadeau de Noël pour nous tous, précisa Reese._

 _\- Ouvrez Miss Groves, insista Finch avec un sourire encourageant._

 _La jeune femme déballa le cadeau sous les yeux attentifs de tous. Elle découvrit une petite boîte qu'elle ouvrit aussitôt._

 _\- Une clef ? s'étonna-t-elle en brandissant le petit objet en métal._

 _\- C'est un magnifique appartement, expliqua Finch. Je ne pense pas m'avancer beaucoup en pensant qu'il vous plaira à toutes les deux._

 _\- Qui vous dit qu'on a l'intention d'habiter ensemble ? jeta alors Shaw en croisant les bras._

 _Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard éloquent._

 _\- Il me semble, Sameen, que Root et vous-même habitez déjà plus ou moins ensemble, déclara l'informaticien. Même si l'on peut difficilement considérer cet endroit comme un lieu de villégiature au sens propre du terme._

 _Il était difficile pour Shaw de contre-argumenter sur ce point-là. Dès leur retour, les deux femmes avaient élu domicile dans la station de métro. Par commodité au départ, étant donné que la lutte contre Samaritain occupait presque tout leur temps. Et par habitude ensuite._

 _\- Admettons, accorda Shaw. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est un cadeau de Noël pour nous tous ?_

 _Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de Reese._

 _\- Parce que ça commence à devenir franchement gênant, Shaw, de retrouver tes soutien-gorge un peu partout._

 _Il sortit de sa poche un soutien-gorge noir qu'il agita devant le nez de l'ex-agent malgré le regard réprobateur de Finch._

 _\- Oh ! s'exclama Root en saisissant le sous-vêtement. En fait, c'est le mien celui-là. Je le cherchais partout. Il était où ?_

 _\- Juste à côté de mon ordinateur, soupira Finch._

Avec la chute de Samaritain, Finch avait récupéré l'accès à ses comptes, ainsi que ses divers biens immobiliers. Un bénéfice secondaire non négligeable, de l'avis de Reese. La station de métro était redevenue un lieu de rassemblement et de travail. Et bien entendu, à de trop nombreuses occasions, une infirmerie.

\- Harry avait raison, poursuivit Root d'une voix rêveuse. C'est un très bel appartement.

\- Harold a beaucoup de goût, tout le monde le sait, répondit-il.

\- Mais il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas, chuchota la hackeuse sur un ton conspirateur. C'était _vraiment_ le soutien-gorge de Shaw.

\- Très heureux de l'apprendre, répondit Reese avec un regard moqueur vers l'ex-agent.

Shaw préféra faire la sourde oreille.

Au bout d'une petite heure, les effets du médicament s'étaient dissipés et Root était désormais silencieuse.

\- J'ai presque terminé, annonça Shaw en tirant sur le fil avec dextérité.

Le téléphone de Reese vibra.

\- C'est Fusco. Je ferais mieux de décrocher. Tu pourras te débrouiller ici Shaw ?

\- Oui oui, marmonna cette dernière, concentrée sur sa tâche.

\- Root ?

\- Ça ira, merci John.

Le regard aigu de Reese passa de l'une à l'autre, mais il sortit sans rien ajouter.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Root, amorça Shaw après un moment de silence. Nous avions un plan. J'emmenais Molly et tu sortais par la porte arrière après avoir couvert notre fuite.

\- Je sais… reconnut Root.

Sa voix était faible, voilée. Shaw se demanda si c'était à cause de la douleur ou si elle culpabilisait d'avoir modifié le plan à la dernière minute.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Un des faux agents de sécurité que je croyais avoir maîtrisé s'est relevé et vous a suivies. J'ai cru que… que tu étais en danger.

Shaw secoua la tête, agacée.

\- J'aurais pu le contenir Root. Un seul agent, c'est totalement à ma portée tu le sais très bien.

La hackeuse se mordilla la lèvre, ne sachant que répondre.

\- Root ?

\- Je sais… lâcha alors la jeune femme en fermant les yeux. Je… je ne pouvais juste pas prendre le risque…

Shaw ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle prit le temps de recouvrir la suture toute fraîche avec un morceau de gaze, qu'elle fixa en un pansement impeccable.

\- Root…

\- Oui ?

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, expliqua Shaw avec plus de douceur dans la voix que l'une et l'autre des deux femmes ne s'y attendaient. On est une équipe, on avait un plan. Quand on travaille en équipe, il faut suivre le plan.

Root haussa une épaule.

\- Les plans sont faits pour être réévalués.

\- Les plans sont faits pour être suivis, contra Shaw.

\- Un plan où tu risques de mourir n'est pas un bon plan, renchérit Root avec conviction.

\- Je risque tout le temps de mourir Root ! jeta Shaw. C'est un métier à risques figure-toi !

\- Justement, répondit Root. Si je peux contribuer à réduire les risques, sache que je ne m'en priverai pas.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Shaw, qui se retrouva dans l'incapacité de détourner la tête. Root était une manipulatrice née, mais Shaw ne se retrouvait jamais aussi démunie que lorsque la hackeuse laissait tomber toute façade et lui permettait de lire en elle tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Je vais nettoyer tout ce bazar, tu devrais sortir de là, lança alors Shaw en se levant brusquement.

Elle aida la hackeuse à se relever et s'assura qu'elle pouvait tenir debout par ses propres moyens avant de commencer à ranger le matériel médical.

Root se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la station d'ordinateurs. Bear trottina vers elle et poussa son museau dans sa main. Elle lui gratta la tête, juste entre les deux oreilles.

\- Comment allez-vous miss Groves ? s'inquiéta Finch.

\- J'ai connu mieux, Harold. Et j'ai connu pire, répondit Root.

Elle lança un regard de gratitude à Reese qui lui apportait une chaise.

\- Comment va Shaw ? s'enquit-il.

\- Elle est furieuse après moi, évidemment, avoua Root.

Reese se tourna pensivement vers le wagon.

\- Je pense qu'elle n'est pas si en colère que ça, pondéra-t-il. Si tu veux mon avis, elle est loin d'être enchantée, mais elle comprend.

\- J'espère, murmura Root.

Elle n'eût guère le temps de s'étendre sur le sujet. Shaw venait de se matérialiser à ses côtés.

\- Allez viens, je te ramène à la maison.

Finch regarda les deux femmes s'éloigner.

\- J'espère que Miss Groves se rétablira vite.

\- Elle a son médecin personnel avec elle, Harold, ça devrait aller, le tranquillisa Reese.

A quelque pas de là, Root trébucha et Shaw passa une main autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se stabiliser.

\- Fais un peu attention Root, râla-t-elle avec dans la voix une égale part d'exaspération et de sollicitude.

Un sourire identique vint parer les traits des deux hommes.

\- Miss Shaw semble aller vraiment mieux, non ? lança Finch.

\- J'aime bien cette nouvelle version de Shaw, admit Reese. Elle a récupéré tout son mordant, mais elle semble plus… apaisée.

\- Il en est de même pour miss Groves, ajouta pensivement Finch.

\- C'est toujours appréciable de constater que quelque chose de bon peut ressortir des pires situations, déclara Reese.

\- Je dois admettre que cela met du baume au cœur de voir des amies chères aussi heureuses, approuva Finch.

L'ex-militaire se tourna vers son ami.

\- Elles vont nous faire tourner en bourrique Harold, vous en êtes conscient ?

-Oh, sourit l'informaticien, elles ont commencé il y a bien longtemps…

…..

\- Assieds-toi, commanda Shaw en désignant le tabouret de la salle de bains.

Root s'exécuta, captant au passage son reflet dans le miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo.

\- Je suis dans un état lamentable, soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu es belle, lança Shaw, sans lever les yeux de la blessure qu'elle était en train d'examiner.

Root ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Shaw avait l'art de lancer des compliments sur le même ton que celui qu'elle aurait employé pour annoncer la météo. La hackeuse ne les en appréciait pas moins à leur juste valeur.

\- La suture tient bien, l'informa Shaw, satisfaite.

\- Je vais pouvoir me débarbouiller un peu alors. Tu m'aides à enlever mon T-shirt ?

\- Tu ne peux pas prendre de douche, l'arrêta Shaw. Ton pansement doit rester sec.

\- C'est dommage… se désola Root en tirant sur une mèche de cheveux poisseuse, je suis presque sûre que le sang qu'il y a dans mes cheveux n'est pas le mien.

Shaw inspecta la chevelure de Root et soupira.

\- Tourne-toi, je vais t'aider.

Elle fit pivoter le tabouret sur lequel était installée Root, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. La hackeuse se retrouva dos au lavabo tandis que Shaw ouvrait un flacon de shampoing.

\- Penche-toi en arrière, demanda-t-elle.

Encore sous le choc, Root s'exécuta sans chercher à discuter. Alors que Shaw faisait couler l'eau tiède dans ses cheveux, Root essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait pris soin d'elle ainsi. Sa mère probablement, alors qu'elle était encore toute petite, mais Root n'en avait aucun souvenir. La hackeuse eût soudain la gorge serrée.

\- Ça va la température ? s'enquit Shaw.

Incapable de répondre, Root se contenta de hocher la tête. Vivre avec Shaw était déconcertant à bien des niveaux. Root adorait le challenge que cela représentait. Les accès de colère de l'ex-agent ne la déstabilisaient pas, ses silences non plus, et elle se délectait de leurs joutes verbales comme physiques. Mais à certains moments, comme celui-ci, elle était cueillie par la délicatesse avec laquelle Shaw entrait en contact avec elle. Et elle était tout aussi étonnée de constater qu'elle était capable de s'abandonner en toute confiance aux mains de l'ex-agent.

Lorsque les cheveux de Root furent débarrassés de toute trace de poussière et de sang, Shaw aida la hackeuse à se redresser. A l'aide d'une serviette, elle sécha les longues mèches le mieux possible, puis elle saisit une brosse et commença à les démêler.

A nouveau Root nota combien cette sensation était étrange, mais aussi agréable, relaxante.

\- Je suis désolée, offrit-elle soudain, je sais que j'aurais dû suivre le plan. Je comprends que tu sois en colère.

Shaw s'arrêta, brosse à la main. Root la sentit hésiter dans son dos.

\- Je ne suis plus en colère, avoua-t-elle finalement.

\- Non ? s'étonna Root en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Shaw secoua la tête. Une ombre de sourire passa sur son visage.

\- Je peux difficilement t'en vouloir… Si nos rôles avaient été inversés, j'aurais probablement fait exactement la même chose…

…..

Une douleur fulgurante dans son flanc gauche tira Root du sommeil. Elle se tourna lentement, jusqu'à trouver une position plus confortable. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour constater qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Des bruits en provenance de la cuisine ainsi qu'une délicieuse odeur la renseignèrent toutefois sur la localisation de Shaw. La hackeuse essaya de se lever et retomba aussitôt sur le matelas, étouffant un gémissement de frustration. Elle n'en était de loin pas à sa première blessure, mais les côtes cassées étaient vraiment l'une des pires.

La voix de Shaw la prit par surprise.

\- Comment ça va ?

L'ex-agent se tenait contre l'encadrement de la porte. Bras croisés, elle étudiait attentivement le visage de la hackeuse.

\- C'est … douloureux, répondit Root en essayant de s'asseoir.

\- Je vais te chercher quelque chose contre la douleur, proposa Shaw. Reste couchée.

\- Mmmhh… J'adore ce genre de suggestions ! lança Root.

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, mais c'est en souriant qu'elle revint avec un verre d'eau et deux comprimés.

\- Tiens, prends ça.

\- Oxycodone ? demanda la hackeuse. Tu essayes de me droguer pour abuser de moi Sam ?

Shaw se pencha lentement vers Root.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de te droguer pour ça, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix rauque, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Elle eût la satisfaction de voir Root frissonner.

\- C'est de la codéïne, précisa-t-elle en se redressant. Attends que ça fasse effet et ensuite je changerai ton pansement.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, accepta Root en avalant les comprimés.

\- Je vais terminer les pancakes, annonça Shaw en sortant de la chambre.

A ces mots, Root se rendit compte qu'elle mourait de faim. Elle arrangea les coussins derrière elle pour se retrouver en position semi-assise, et essaya sans succès d'atteindre son téléphone sur la table de chevet. Les pancakes sentaient vraiment très bon. Root se demandait quelles étaient ses chances d'éviter les foudres de Shaw si elle la rejoignait dans la cuisine, quand cette dernière réapparut dans la pièce avec un ordinateur portable à la main.

Root arqua un sourcil.

\- Merci… énonça-t-elle lentement.

Comme chaque fois qu'elle posait un acte qui pouvait passer pour de la sollicitude, de l'empathie, voire de la tendresse, Shaw se montrait nerveuse.

\- Au moins je suis sûre que tu te tiendras tranquille, dit-elle en guise d'explication.

Elle allait repartir lorsque la main de Root s'enroula autour de son poignet.

\- Sam…

\- Mmhh ?

\- Je…

La hackeuse s'interrompit, ne sachant pas exactement comment formuler ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Root ? demanda Shaw en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

\- Je veux ça pour toujours, déclara Root.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je veux prendre des balles pour te sauver, je veux que tu sois en colère après moi quand tu me soignes. Je veux que Finch nous regarde d'un air faussement choqué et que Reese se moque de toi quand je te fais des avances aux moments les moins appropriés. Je veux que tu m'embrasses, et que tu me ramènes à la maison, et que tu me dises que je suis belle comme si ça n'était pas important. Je veux… je te veux toi. Pour toujours.

Root avait terminé son discours improvisé d'une voix légèrement haletante. Ses yeux brillants et ses joues rosies trahissaient son émotion. Vaguement mal à l'aise, Shaw baissa les yeux.

\- Toujours, avec la vie qu'on mène, ça pourrait aussi bien être juste quelques heures, ou quelques jours… fit-elle remarquer, ignorant délibérément la plus grande part de la déclaration de Root.

\- Je prendrais n'importe quel toujours, répondit tranquillement celle-ci. Quelques heures ou quelques jours ou quelques années. Quel que soit le temps que j'ai à vivre, je veux le passer avec toi.

Shaw plongea son regard dans celui de Root.

\- Tu es sûre ?

La hackeuse sourit.

\- Certaine, assura-t-elle.

Shaw hocha la tête. La balle était dans son camp maintenant, et elle savait que ce qu'elle répondrait aurait valeur de promesse. Elle ne tergiversa pas longtemps. Même si elle avait essayé, ce qui n'était pas le cas, il était inutile de nier l'évidence. Elle voulait exactement la même chose.

Elle serra les doigts de Root entre les siens et sourit à son tour.

\- D'accord.


End file.
